


RUN THIS TOWN

by banamas



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gang World, Biker Gang, F/F, Fighting, Gang Violence, M/M, Pining, idk what else to put i'll add it later, lots of fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banamas/pseuds/banamas
Summary: Changkyun comes to the city for the first time to see his sister again after three years. Instead he finds himself repairing broken friendships and bringing a gang back together. Literally. Why does this town have so many gangs?[inspired mostly by the show HiGH & LOW and the All In music video]





	1. Broken City

“Fuck off fucking tourist.” A man spat at Changkyun when he’d stopped to ask him for directions.The first person he’d spoken to in this town and he was cursed out. His experience was shaping up to be a pleasant one, it seemed.

Changkyun wandered around a few side roads, vacant of any traffic or people. He only started to feel reassured once he found the same street name from the envelope in his hand. Though his feet were exhausted and his gut roared in hunger, he found himself walking faster as the numbers on the shops and apartments started counting down toward the one he’d been searching for.

Climbing some stairs within an alleyway, he finally came face to face with the door to the tiny apartment above some shady bar. On one hand he felt relieved the place actually existed and that his shoulder wouldn’t have to bear the weight of his duffle bag anymore. On the other hand, he was almost too terrified to even knock on the door he’d traveled so far to get to.

It had been nearly three years since he’d last seen his older sister. As much as he wanted to, he had no means to come here to the city and his parents certainly didn’t want him to either. After all, if they had liked the idea of Changkyun keeping contact with his sister they wouldn’t have kicked her out so heartlessly back then. Juyeon was the one he was closest to in his life so of course they managed to find a way to keep in touch. Though Changkyun never would have guessed that meant he’d be mailing actual letters like they were living twenty years in the past. Maybe their parents were stuck in the past but they never were the traditional type.

But phones had always been out of the question. Changkyun’s parents would notice right away with how much they micromanage his life after the whole Juyeon fiasco. In fact they’d probably realize soon enough that Changkyun wasn’t actually at his made-up friend’s house for the weekend and had run off. At least he wouldn’t be there to witness the chaos firsthand again.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he looked down at his feet and pinched his face before knocking on the door. There wasn’t an answer and Changkyun knocked again, louder and with a sting to his knuckles. Yet again, it was silent.

“J-Juyeon?” Changkyun called out to no avail. Thoughtlessly, he grasped the door handle and twisted it with ease. Surprised, he opened the door and peeked inside. Again he called out, “Juyeon? It’s me, Changkyun.”

Granted, he probably should’ve written her that he had finally managed to save up enough money to come and visit her. Maybe he should’ve asked if he could stay with her in the first place. But it’s hard to stop and think about those things when you’re desperate to escape somewhere.

Now instead he was standing in an empty apartment, the heat of the room hitting him like a truck. There was a couch and table on the other end of the room, but no personal items in sight. It seemed like no one had lived here in a long time and Changkyun started to feel sick.

“Juyeon?” He called out one last time, voice shaky as he started to panic. If his sister didn’t live here, then he had no idea where she was. He’d have to go back home, if he could even afford it, and face his parents again. More importantly, he had no idea what happened to his sister. Where was she? Was she okay? The last he heard from her was in the letter he was crumpling in his sweaty palm and that was from over a month ago. She never mentioned anything that made it seem like she was moving.

Maybe she knew about Changkyun’s plans to come see her. Sure she might have seemed happy in her letters, but it’s not like that was the same as hearing her say she loved him and missed him and wanted to see him again someday. She could very easily still be hurt and angry about what happened and didn’t really want to see Changkyun as much as she never wanted to see their parents again. Maybe she--

“Hey! What do you want!” Changkyun jumped when a woman yelled at him from the doorway. He stood nervously in the middle of the room, staring back at her like a deer in headlights. She seemed pretty young with a striking face that was only more intimidating with how she was holding up a bat and ready to smack it on Changkyun’s head any moment. “Well?! There’s nothing here to steal so you better leave before I call the cops!”

Changkyun threw his hands up defensively and stuttered, “I-I’m not a thief! I’m looking for my sister, she lives here!”

The girl blinked and relaxed her batting pose, looking Changkyun up and down in surprise. “Your sister?” She quickly frowned and shook her head, brow quirked up. “Sorry but no one’s lived here in about two months.”

 

* * *

 

“So what you’re saying is,” The woman, Hyunjung, started. “You came to see your sister who you haven’t seen in years but she didn’t mention anything about moving and now you’re stuck with nowhere to go and no money to get back home?”

Changkyun nodded, sulking into his stool at the bar. Hyunjung had invited him down to talk as she minded the bar. It seemed that she heard someone moving around in the vacant apartment upstairs and caught Changkyun breaking in. Though judging by the lack of customers, Changkyun being the only one in the place all day, it seemed like Hyunjung invited him to talk instead of outright kicking him out just to keep herself company.

Hyunjung frowned, pitying the boy. “Just how old are you kid? You should’ve had a backup plan before coming all the way to this city.”

“I’m nineteen this year…” Changkyun mumbled, rolling his glass of water on its bottom in circles. He sighed, “I thought she’d be here. I just wanted to get away and see her again…”

“Jesus.” Hyunjung exhaled and leaned against the bar counter, fingers tapping the countertop in thought. “I’ll be honest with you. I don’t really remember your sister at all. I saw her come and go sometimes, but I’m not sure what else to tell you there.” She grabbed Changkyun’s empty glass and filled it back up. Sliding it back in front of Changkyun with a loud thud, she won his attention as she added, “So what do we do with you, hm?”

“We?” Changkyun repeated.

Hyunjung nodded, grabbing a notepad from her apron hung up in the back and clicking a pen on. Scribbling something down, she said, “I might work here as the bartender and manage the restaurant, but I don’t deal with that apartment up there. If you want a place to stay, I’m sure you’ll get a discount living here for your work.”

“Work?” Changkyun was struggling to process what she was getting at. His eyes fluttered when he realized what she meant and he leaned closer. “You mean you want me to work… here?”

Hyunjung clicked her pen off and leaned on her elbow, staring eye-to-eye with the boy. A smirk stretched across her red lips and she suddenly seemed a lot warmer than when Changkyun had first seen her. “You need money don’t you?” She asked. “I need some help around here. Cleaning and repairs and all of that. Even though business is bad lately it’s tough doing everything around here by myself.” She held out the note she ripped out toward the boy. “But if you do want to stay here—make some money, find your sister—you need to talk to the owner. He’ll rent it out to you.”

Taking the note into his hands, he read over the address and name the woman had written down for him. Changkyun lifted his head and asked quietly, “Why are you helping me? You don’t know me, or my sister.”

Hyunjung grinned and shrugged. Stepping away from the counter, she reached back into a swinging door and grabbed a plastic bag tied shut. “Let’s just say I get what it’s like being a concerned sibling. And I can tell you don’t want to head back home, right?” When Changkyun shied away from her accurate observation, she hummed. “Thought so. Also,” She put the bag, some food in to-go containers it seemed, in front of the boy. “Give this to that guy when you see him. Make sure you tell him Hyunjung sent you or he won’t answer the door.” Hyunjung grabbed a rag and started cleaning Changkyun’s glass in the sink. “He’s kind of difficult but he means well.”

Slipping his hand through the handles of the take-out bag, Changkyun stood up and tucked the note into the pocket of his jeans. Grinning back at Hyunjung, he waved with a new eager attitude. “Watch my bag for me please!” He called back before running out the door.

 

* * *

 

It took him some time navigating through the streets and interpreting where he was on his phone’s map, but he managed to find his way toward a garage of sorts. The whole area seemed much more run-down than the part of town the bar was in and maybe that was because of how industrial this area was, but it still felt a bit intimidating for a country kid like Changkyun. He wasn’t used to big cities like this with such an array of buildings and people. He was a small town kid that grew up around long dirt roads and endless fields just across a town he knew like the back of his hand. This place however was like a maze and he could hardly figure out one street from the other or when and where to cross a street.

Or like now as he stood outside this garage looking for a front door, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to get this guy’s attention. Was there a doorbell? A switch? Was he just supposed to knock? It couldn’t hurt to try at least.

Changkyun banged his hand against the garage’s long shutters, hesitating when they moved in waves upon impact. Cupping a hand around his mouth, he called out, “Mr. Son? Are you in there?” Luckily his voice had some natural power to it because his nervous shouting would’ve hardly made a sound over the metallic shutters falling back into place without some umph. “Hyunjung sent me! She told me to come to you about the apartment! Oh and I have some food from her too.”

There wasn’t a word from inside. Changkyun was starting to feel like some unwanted door-to-door salesman with his luck today. Though, maybe the guy just didn’t hear him clearly. After all, who would be in a garage on a hot day like this? Stepping back, Changkyun tried to get a better look at the building, shielding his eyes from the sun as he peered all over the front of the building. Then, he stumbled back once he tripped over something and fell onto his behind with a startle.

“Ack! What the fuck!” A man shouted from under Changkyun and the boy quickly stood up. 

Patting himself off, he apologized to the man, “I’m sorry I wasn’t looking and—”

“Sorry? You just ripped my pants you bastard!” The man huffed, his two friends crowding around Changkyun with their hands in their pockets and wrinkles on their foreheads from how pissed they looked.

Changkyun glanced down at the man’s pants and raised a brow. “But… they’re already ripped.” He pointed out and stared at the rips that ran across the man’s jeans all over. He wasn’t really sure which one was because of him.

The man scoffed and rolled his neck, rubbing at it like there was a pain in his neck all of  a sudden. “You sayin you didn’t run into me and fall on me and put a tear in my favorite pants kid?”

Changkyun’s eyes darted from the man to his pants, then to his friends, then to his own feet in anxiety. “Um. No. I just…”

“What’s that? Smells good.” One of the friends standing behind Changkyun had nodded toward the lunch in his hands. Changkyun gripped onto it tighter.

“It’s just lunch.” Changkyun mumbled and looked up at the guy he fell on. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to run into you like that.”

“How much you got?” The man interrupted and Changkyun stared at him, confused. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand. “You should give me some money for a new pair kid.”

“It’s only right.” One of his friends snickered.

“But,” Changkyun mumbled, “I don’t have any money.”

“Bullshit.” The man glared at him and suddenly grabbed Changkyun, twisting the collar of his t-shirt tight. “Little punks like you get all sorts of money from your parents these days. And you don’t even have to work for it!”

Changkyun glared back at the man and muttered between gritted teeth, “Well I don’t have any money so leave me alone.”

He should’ve figured saying something like that wouldn’t have done him any good, but he never anticipated getting punched right in the eye right after he said it. Changkyun fell to the ground and let go of the bag to hold his face in pain.

The guys laughed above him while one rummaged through Changkyun’s pockets. “Shit. This kid really doesn’t have anything. What a waste of time.” He complained before tossing the note Hyunjung had given him earlier aside.

“At least we can have some lunch now.” Another one chimed in. Changkyun didn’t dare open his eyes to see who it was, but he was pretty certain it was the guy who was behind him earlier.

“You and your stupid food. You know how ugly you are when you eat?” Someone commented.

The man shouted back, “Shut up! I’m better looking than you anyway!” Changkyun heard the rustling of the plastic bag and he snapped up, reaching out for it.

“Stop! That’s for someone else!” Changkyun shouted, his voice shaky with how scared he was. He’d never gotten into any fights before, at least not with people that weren’t his parents. These guys weren’t even his age, they seemed at least ten years older than him anyway. Why did a bunch of thugs have to pick on him of all people?

“Look at this kid. No money and begging for food.” The man laughed to the amusement of his friends.

“Probably one of those strays from the park.”

“God I fucking hate those disgusting shits.” The man Changkyun had fallen on earlier spat and stepped closer to him. “Should just stay in the gutters and stop stinking up the whole town.” He suddenly kicked Changkyun in the gut and the boy yelped in pain. Curling into himself, Changkyun gasped for air after the blow to his stomach, every rise and fall of his chest more painful than the last. Changkyun could feel hot tears ring his eyes at the pain, but also at the embarrassment from how they laughed at him in that moment.

The loud noise of the garage opening won all their attention in an instant, Changkyun’s included. He couldn’t get a good glimpse of who stepped out, but the figure was walking toward their little group without a single word.

“The fuck you want?” One of the men shouted and the three of them frowned and scowled at the man.

Suddenly the man from the garage charged at them, flying into a kick right into one of the men’s chest. The guy went down in a second with a loud, pained shout and the other two were too shocked to be alert and react. Instead, the man from the garage kicked at a second guy, making him fall to his knees before his head was smashed brutally onto the man’s knee. All that was left was the man Changkyun had fallen on earlier, the man who kicked him while he was down. He swung at the man from the garage, but he spun on his heel and grabbed the guy’s arm, flipping him over and throwing him onto the ground. Changkyun sat up, holding his stomach in pain as he stood and watched as the man from the garage waltzed toward the one on the ground. The guy dragged himself across the ground to try and get up and fight, but froze up when he looked up and saw the one who’d beaten all three of them down in seconds.

“W-Wait! Hyunwoo, it’s me! Heejae! Remember?” He tried laughing, though it came out pained and desperate. There was a pause as the man from the garage, Hyunwoo, stared down at him. Changkyun finally got a better look at the man in that moment. He was dressed in some worn-out jeans and a biker jacket and only a basic tank top underneath. He was brawny but his face was delicate. What was more fascinating to Changkyun was just how unbothered and unreadable the man’s expression was.

Hyunwoo looked down at the other man for a moment before lifting his boot. “Nope.” He answered, smashing his foot down on the man’s head two, three times, until the man was knocked out. Changkyun watched on in awe, mesmerized by how this man had taken down three guys with such ease. He didn’t even break a sweat. Meanwhile Changkyun probably had broken his own nose with a single punch. The difference between them was terrifying.

“Is that mine?” Changkyun snapped out of his trance when Hyunwoo had stopped before him. Not only was he mesmerizing in his ability, but he was captivating up close. Then it hit him. This was Son Hyunwoo, the man Hyunjung had sent Changkyun to see. He owned the building with the bar and apartment and yet he seemed so young. Everything about this man just left Changkyun in more and more disbelief by the second.

“Y-Yeah. From Hyunjung.” Changkyun held it out for the man who took it in silence.

“Thanks.” The man muttered and turned away, heading back to the garage and closing it shut behind him without another glance at Changkyun.

As Changkyun stood there watching Hyunwoo leave, face and gut throbbing in pain after being pretty much mugged in broad daylight, he only had one thought: Hyunwoo has a great ass.


	2. Wuju Angels

Hyunjung rushed over to Changkyun’s side, wide-eyed and frantic. “Jesus what happened to you?” She trailed off as she sat Changkyun down in a booth in the corner of the bar. The kid had limped into the bar, clothes dirty, nose busted, and eye swelling only an hour after Hyunjung had sent him off. It was unsettling.

“I went to see Hyunwoo...” Changkyun groaned as he settled into the booth. Though, it was stiff and painful since it was only made of wood.

Hyunjung stepped back a moment in shock and asked, “Was this because of him?”

Shaking his head, the boy defended this Hyunwoo guy though conveniently left out the fact the man didn’t even bat an eye at Changkyun or check to see if he was okay. He sighed, then winced at the pain to his stomach. “I ran into three guys and they beat me up. Tried to mug me. That’s one good thing about not having any money.” He chuckled soft, though his trembling hands said otherwise. “Hyunwoo came out and beat them up. Then he left.”

The kid was scared shitless and completely drained, so Hyunjung sped off to get a first aid kit. “This is gonna sting.” She said as she returned and dabbed a cotton ball dipped in alcohol across the break in Changkyun’s nose. She was right, it did sting like a bitch, but he didn’t show it. He’d been through enough pain today to handle a little more.

“They kicked me…” Changkyun muttered and pointed toward his stomach. “What should I do?”

Hyunjung blinked and gently rolled up his shirt. She made a sour look at the damage, but grinned sweetly right after. “Don’t worry. It’ll bruise and be sore for a few days but you’ll be fine.”

“How do you know?” He asked, then winced as she went back to tending to his face.

She smiled and tore open a band-aid. “Let’s just say I’ve seen a lot of bad fights.” Peeling the bandage and patting it gently into place over Changkyun’s wound, she spoke more softly, “I should’ve gone with you…” She pushed some of his shaggy bangs out of his face, getting a better look at his eyes.

Though, Changkyun avoided her gaze and looked down at his dirty, scraped hands. Curling his fingers in and out repeatedly, he looked up with a look of curiosity. “What’s up with that guy? He fought those guys off like it wasn’t a big deal.” His eyes seemed to sparkle in wonder as he recalled the scene. “It was incredible.” Then he raised a brow and mumbled, “Are you sure he’s the owner? He seemed so young and…”

“Reckless?” Hyunjung finished as she sat in the seat across from the boy. When he nodded, she grinned and leaned on the tabletop, staring off at the bar. “He actually inherited this place. It was his father’s.” She said as she watched a ceiling fan swirl in circles at a slow tempo. “Hyunwoo’s never really helped out around here though, even now that he’s the owner. He’s always gone off and done his own thing.”

Changkyun mumbled, “Must have been in a lot of fights then…”

“Yeah he was always a bit of a troublemaker.” Hyunjung laughed.

The boy lit up and leaned in further. “Are you close with that guy?”

With a nod, Hyunjung explained, “I’ve known him since I was little. Had to take care of him after a fight like I just did with you.” When Changkyun made a guilty look at that, she reached over and ruffled his hair. Patting his head, she said, “Don’t worry about it. I should’ve gone with you in the first place. Or at least warned you about this city.”

Changkyun pursed his lips and relaxed into her touch. It felt nice being doted on for once. “What about this city?”

Hyunjung stood up and cleaned up the first aid kit, tossing the bloodied cotton balls and napkins into a trash bin nearby. With a shrug she said, “This city’s barely keeping it together.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Changkyun when you’re done with that come over here and have some food.” Hyunjung called from a booth across the room. She set down a large bowl of ramen and a couple of glasses of water. She grinned and glanced back at the boy. “You’re probably starving, huh?”

Changkyun perked up from behind the bar. After resting for a bit, he decided to help clean the place as thanks for the woman’s help. Though it seemed like he’d be indebted again now that she made him lunch. He cursed his stomach for growling so loudly while he scrubbed at the chrome sink.

Taking a seat, Changkyun scooped some into his own bowl and slurped away at the broth first. He stared wide-eyed at the girl across from him and said, “This is amazing… You made this?”

Hyunjung was taken aback by the kid’s reaction and laughed to herself, slurping up some noodles herself. She nodded and bragged, “My best dish. Though I don’t really know how to make anything else. So it’s more like my only dish.”

Changkyun nodded himself and smiled a bit as well, scarfing down his portion. He didn’t think he was so hungry, but getting beat up and cleaning a bar seemed to do the trick. Halfway through his bowl, Changkyun paused and thought for a moment. He knew he never had ramen this good before, but for some reason it smelled familiar. Though, he couldn’t put his finger on it.

That is, until the bells above the door jingled and alerted them both to their new guest. Changkyun looked up as he was facing the door and stared in shock. Standing there was Hyunwoo, looking around the room unbothered until he caught sight of Changkyun in the booth. Then, he started walking over. Toward Changkyun. Hyunwoo was walking toward him and Changkyun had no idea why.

Then it quickly made sense as the man directed his attention toward the woman across from him. “Hyunjung,” Hyunwoo called out with his deep voice, albeit not as deep as his own. But Hyunwoo’s voice was like a silky, milk-chocolate-rich deep. Changkyun’s on the other hand was more like dark chocolate. Changkyun cursed himself because now he was craving some chocolate despite horking down a whole bowl of spicy ramen.

The girl looked up from her seat when Hyunwoo stopped next to their table. She made a surprised noise and greeted him, “Oh… Hyunwoo? What are you doing here?” She looked almost as surprised as Changkyun was.

Hyunwoo stared down at the bowl of ramen without an answer. Then after a moment he spoke up, “The lunch you made me leaked into the bag…”

Changkyun sat there a little awkwardly. This guy had a real problem with using his words it seemed. Granted, Changkyun was hardly one to talk since he was always either stumbling over his sentences or mumbling. Hyunwoo suddenly looked to the boy in the booth and Changkyun tensed up. It was the first time the guy had really acknowledged he was there. Even when they’d met earlier all Hyunwoo seemed to notice was his bag of food.

Then it hit Changkyun and he sat upright. “Oh, was that my fault? It kind of got tossed around and…” He trailed off when he noticed how Hyunwoo just stood there, staring at him. He had no idea what this guy was thinking. Did he want to beat him up too for ruining his lunch? Was he distracted by Changkyun's black eye because of the fight earlier? Did he even remember him from earlier? Was he even listening to a word he was saying? It was impossible to tell.

Though it seemed like Hyunjung understood him perfectly. She nodded toward the bar and beamed, “Grab a bowl. I just made some more so you can have some.” She smiled at the boy across from her and added, “You can sit next to Changkyun here. You two should get to know each other.” She winked at Changkyun and he quickly became flustered. There was no way Changkyun had made it that obvious to her, right? He’d always managed to hide it so well. Once Hyunwoo returned she added, “I just hired him today. He wants to rent the place upstairs.” Changkyun felt relief wash over him. He didn’t actually do anything to make her think anything weird about him. The last thing he wanted to deal with after everything today was come out to some mere acquaintances.

Scooting over once Hyunwoo started sliding into the booth beside him, Changkyun huddled to himself and watched the other man from the corner of his eye. At least he wasn't facing Changkyun's bad side. All Hyunwoo did was serve himself some food and slurp it up until he made a pained noise. The table bumped and Hyunwoo looked to Hyunjung with a hurt expression. “Why’d you kick me?” He asked in what sounded almost like a whine.

“You can’t just sit there and stuff your face. You need to interact!” Hyunjung scolded him.

After swallowing his mouthful of noodles, Hyunwoo glanced at the kid beside him and nodded at him. “I’m Hyunwoo.”

“Changkyun…” The boy replied, an uncertainty in his voice.

“So you want to live upstairs?” Hyunwoo asked after Hyunjung threw him a look like she’d kick him again. Though he shrugged and simply added, “Okay.”

Hyunjung let out a sigh. “You’re hopeless at communication.” Then she grinned at Changkyun as he stirred the noodles around in his bowl. “But that settles it. You can stay here until you find your sister. So…” She leaned on her elbow and smirked. “Tell us a bit more about yourself Changkyun. Where are you from? Are you going to school?”

The boy tensed up at all the sudden questions. That and how loud the man beside him ate his food. It sounded like the man hadn’t eaten in days from how he was inhaling his food. “Well I’m from a small town a few hours from here…” Changkyun started and focused on mindlessly pushing his food around. “I just graduated but I’m not sure if I’ll go to a university.”

Hyunjung nodded and hummed in acknowledgement. Hyunwoo swallowed some more meat, glancing at the boy beside him curiously. When it seemed like he was about to say something, the bells above the bar’s entrance jingled once again and caught all their attention.

“Hyunjung~!” A woman called out from the entrance. “I brought the newbies with me!”

“Oh, hey!” Hyunjung peeked out from the booth and quickly greeted the group of girls who had walked into the bar. As they all moved toward the bar, chattering and joking with Hyunjung, Changkyun noticed their matching black varsity jackets. He thought a high school sports team had just walked in, but that would be ridiculous considering they were in a bar right now.

Then Changkyun’s eyes found their way back onto Hyunwoo beside him, grumbling to himself. “Dammit…” He muttered under his breath and sunk further into his bowl, suddenly slurping his noodles faster. He was staring a hole into the empty booth in front of him, eyes intensely avoiding the commotion at the bar. “Don’t look at her.” Hyunwoo said.

Changkyun looked around and raised a brow, confused. “Look at who?” He asked in a lowered voice.

“The one with the pink ribbon in her hair.” Hyunwoo whispered. “Don’t look at her.”

Changkyun looked at her. Almost instantaneously the girl whipped around and met with his glance. It was as if Changkyun had been caught in a trap and there was no escape.

“You’re in the Wuju Angels now girls!” The woman had shouted when she looked away from Changkyun and back to her cohorts. Holding up a shot glass, she shouted, “Ride with your new wings!” And two of the girls responded with a shout before the whole group downed their shots. Then the girl with the pink ribbon slammed her glass back down and waited for a refill before walking toward Changkyun and Hyunwoo’s table, her eyes intent on Changkyun again. He hadn’t even been introduced to this woman yet and he was already intimidated. 

Before they knew it, the woman had slid into the booth opposite Changkyun and Hyunwoo, smirk sprawled across her face. She leaned on the table, fingers tapping around her shot glass as she said, “Strange seeing you here, Hyunwoo. How’ve you been?”

“Exy…” Hyunwoo sighed and huddled around his bowl of ramen more closely. “Please let me have lunch in peace.”

The woman, Exy as far as Changkyun knew, stared down at the man with an irritated expression. Downing her next shot, she slammed the glass upside-down onto the tabletop and pushed some of her hair behind her shoulder. “You’ve got some nerve talking to me like that Hyunwoo.” She let out a mirthless laugh and crossed her arms. She glanced once at her posse that had stuck to the sidelines along the bar. Though when Changkyun had glanced over as well, all they were doing was holding up enthusiastic fists and mouthing confidence boosters like ‘You can do it!’ toward Exy. He looked on, bewildered by whatever was going on.

Though she had strolled over looking so firm and confident, suddenly the woman in the booth leaned onto the table and grabbed ahold of Hyunwoo’s hands. “How could you not answer me at all? It’s been weeks!” She sobbed and the girls at the bar sighed in disappointment. Their leader whined, “I’ve stuck by your side all this time, I’m all you have left! Why don’t you realize!” Hyunwoo sat there and took it all in stride, the same blank expression on his face as the girl cried at him, “Come on, you know if we actually became a couple we’d be the most powerful gang in the city!”

“That’s why you want to date me?” Hyunwoo asked, though still sounded disinterested in what was even happening.

Exy shook her head fervently. “No way! I really like you. Seriously!” She clarified and held his hands tight in place until he managed to wiggle out of them somehow. Changkyun, though thoroughly confused, was at least glad he wasn’t the one that had been caught in this woman’s death grip.

Hyunwoo replied with a sternness, “No.”

“Why?!” Exy cried until two girls came to her side and tugged on her arms before they could latch onto Hyunwoo’s hands again.

“Boss please!” One girl begged.

Another muttered for her own sake, “You’re only going to embarrass yourself again…”

Exy snapped a sharp look at them both and grumbled, “You think I’m embarrassing?” When both girls let go and feigned ignorance to the comment, Exy glared back at Hyunwoo and crossed her arms again. “I won’t leave until I get a real answer. Why won’t you go out with me?”

There was a quiet moment as Hyunwoo slurped up the last of his noodles. Sitting back in his seat, he shrugged and swallowed. “I’m busy.”

“Really? With what?” She demanded.

“This guy.” Hyunwoo pointed at Changkyun quietly stirring what was left in his bowl beside him. 

After a second, Changkyun perked up and blinked. “Wait, me?”

“Him?” The girl finally turned her attention to Changkyun and raised a brow, looking him up and down. “What’s so interesting about a kid like him?” She asked while looking Changkyun right in the eye. He swore no other comment he’d heard all day had been as piercing as her cold statement just now.

“I’m reforming the X Clan.” Hyunwoo said. “So I’m recruiting him.” Then he held up his bowl to his lips and started sucking down the rest of the broth. All the girls, even Hyunjung from the bar, looked to him with looks of shock and uncertainty. Changkyun had to be the only one in the room whose only concern was what the hell an X Clan even was in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Hyunjung…” Changkyun stopped sweeping around the bar and sat at one of the raised stools. “What’s the X Clan?”

Changkyun hadn’t gotten the chance to ask about it earlier and just sat around in confusion quietly until Exy and Hyunwoo had stopped bickering. Exy had eventually temporarily given up on her pursuit of Hyunwoo and rejoined her posse at the bar to celebrate the addition of two new members to their group. They sat around for a while, drinking and joking, while Hyunwoo had left just about as coldly as he had when he first ran into Changkyun. Now that everyone was gone and Changkyun had just about finished cleaning the place, he decided to take a break and ask about the thing that had been bugging him all day.

Hyunjung on the other hand didn’t look too thrilled about the subject. With a hesitant look, she finally sighed and put her rag down. Sitting in a seat beside Changkyun, she said, “I guess I should tell you if you’re going to be here awhile…” She began to explain, “I told you this city’s barely managing to keep itself together right?” Changkyun nodded. “Well, it all started with a group called the X Clan.”

“Are they a gang?” Changkyun rested his chin onto the end of the broom handle, looking on with a curious glint in his eyes. 

Hyunjung was only nervous that satisfying that curiosity would expose this naive kid to something bad. “You could call them that. But they didn’t have any bad intentions. All they wanted was to protect this town and its people.” She frowned and looked down at her hands in her lap, pushing some hair behind her ear. “They got what they wanted, but they realized the hard way that not everyone could be saved. They put a big burden on themselves and ended up breaking up not long after.” A sad smile crawled across her lips. “Now the city’s headed for the same fate.”

Changkyun nodded as he wrapped his head around the strange gang. Cocking his head to the side, he asked, “So Hyunwoo was a part of that X Clan then?”

Stepping off her stool, Hyunjung smirked and grabbed the broom from under the boy’s chin. “He was their leader.” She answered and headed into a closet in the back of the room, pointing the broom handle at Changkyun from the doorway. “But don’t get any ideas now,” She warned. “If you join a gang like that you won’t be able to recognize yourself after some time.”

Hyunjung disappeared into the closet and Changkyun rested his head on the counter top instead. Hyunwoo hadn’t seemed like a thug, but he was a good fighter. Maybe he really had been the leader of an infamous gang before. More importantly, maybe it was because of the X Clan that his sister was missing. Changkyun needed more answers but all he was getting was more questions, and a massive migraine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Exy and the girls in the next chapter! Maybe another Monsta X member will show up as well?? We'll see~


	3. Labelle

“You want me to go back to see Hyunwoo?” Changkyun asked, hesitation obvious in his voice. He’d gone a week working at the bar without any issues. It was a week of cleaning, replacing lights, and painting over the cracks in the walls and ceiling, and of course it was a week of almost no customers again. Occasionally a guy and his buddies would come in late to drink themselves shitfaced or Exy and her girl gang who had basically claimed this spot as their own, as Changkyun had come to learn, but other than that the place was practically deserted. Of course that meant Changkyun also hadn’t seen Hyunwoo since the man agreed to rent him out the apartment above.

Hyunjung pulled some strings and got Soobin and Exy to lend him some furniture, so he’d been constantly saying how he’d have to repay them somehow. It seemed like Hyunjung, whether she had planned all of this or not, had decided he’d return the favor by delivering some lunch to Hyunwoo for her again. It was the same ramen as last time judging by the smell and Changkyun had to remind himself that he should probably get the recipe from her someday.

“He’s not that scary,” She laughed and pushed him out the door with the bag of food. “Just try talking to him a bit more. He could use someone like you to talk to.”

Someone like Changkyun? What did that mean? He thought about it the entire way to Hyunwoo’s place. He certainly took his time getting there with how his eye throbbed in the vicinity of his previous attack, but he also got lost in his thoughts after what Hyunjung had said. He barely knew her, she hardly knew him, and yet she seemed to think he’d be a good friend to a guy like Hyunwoo. Changkyun didn’t even know how to become someone’s friend in the first place. Any time he thought of someone as his friend he learned pretty harshly that the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Becoming friends with someone like Hyunwoo though was simply insane. They were both so different, or at least Changkyun thought so. Though, to be honest, he didn’t know a single thing about Hyunwoo aside from the fact he liked Hyunjung’s ramen and could throw a good punch. That, and the vague things he’d heard about the X Clan from Exy and her gang. From what he heard, the group was infamous around this town and Hyunwoo was their leader. It seemed hard to believe such a stoic man of few words like Hyunwoo was the leader of anything.

Changkyun stopped across the street from the garage he recognized, surprised to see the shutters pulled up all the way. Music poured out of the open garage door, a small truck propped up enough for someone to be working underneath it. As he got closer, Changkyun could heard the sounds of a wrench and grunting more clearly. He wasn’t sure why anyone had any interest in fixing cars. It all seemed so tiresome and meticulous and made the guys who worked on them all dirty and--

Hyunwoo slid out from underneath the car, looking up at Changkyun with a confused look. “Oh it’s you. Didn’t see you there.” He panted out in a rough voice, wiping the sweat from his grimy, glistening face with a small towel off his bare shoulder.

Hot. It made the guys who worked on them hot, Changkyun finished his thought and bit his lip. Looking away, he stuttered, “H-Hyunjung sent me… To give you this.” He held out the bag of food toward the man, trying not to stare as Hyunwoo stood right in front of him, toned body on display.

Taking the bag, Hyunwoo turned away toward a work table by a wall and rummaged through it without a word. Changkyun stood there all the while, stealing glances at the man’s backside and the rest of the garage around him. There were a couple of motorcycles across the far wall, one locked up with chains, but otherwise identical in style.

“Here.” Hyunwoo spoke up and Changkyun spun around at attention. The man was holding out a second bowl that had been packed with his own. Changkyun held back a scoff at Hyunjung’s sly move and slowly stepped toward the table. Hyunwoo pulled up two stools for them both and didn’t hesitate to start scarfing down his own bowl. “Go ahead. It’s yours.” He mumbled with a mouthful of noodles and nodded toward the hesitant boy beside him.

Pulling the bowl closer to himself, Changkyun took in the aroma of the ramen and swooned. He wasn’t sure how she did it, but Hyunjung had perfected the art of ramen. A small radio across the table played a few songs, muffled by occasional static and the sounds of their chewing and slurping. Changkyun watched as Hyunwoo ate, frustrated by the fact the guy had still refused to put on a shirt even as he had company. Though honestly, he was hardly complaining.

“What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo uttered through a mouthful of noodles. Only then did Changkyun realize the man was staring right at him.

Changkyun’s eyes darted down to his bowl and he shrugged. “Nothing.” He stirred the vegetables in the broth in circles and said, “I was just thinking about how dirty you get working on cars and all. Are you a mechanic?” Changkyun peeked up as he asked, hoping the sudden question wasn’t weird.

Hyunwoo nodded and slurped up some more ramen. He replied, “You could say that. My mom made this garage. She was the best mechanic around here.”

“Your mom?” Changkyun quirked a brow and chuckled. “That’s not something you hear every day.”

To Changkyun’s surprise, Hyunwoo had smiled. The man stared down at his bowl and began scraping the bottom for any noodles he’d missed. “Yeah she taught me everything I know about fixing cars and stuff. Taught me how to ride a bike too.” Hyunwoo cleared his throat and glanced up. “She got in a wreck when I was… twelve? Ever since then I’ve kinda taken over the garage.”

“Sorry… about your mom.” Changkyun mumbled, guilt eating at him for bringing it up in the first place.

Hyunwoo shrugged and grinned. “No problem. It was a long time ago.” He looked around at the garage behind them both in wonder. “I’ve always liked being here, messing around with cars and all that.”

“Then why the bar?” Changkyun asked, confused.

“Well that…” Hyunwoo answered and turned back toward the table. “That was my dad’s dream. He got it a few years ago and wanted me to work there with him instead.” Hyunwoo’s expression soured before he brought the bowl to his lips and swallowed down what was left of the broth. Dropping the bowl to the table, he smacked his lips and sighed. Though it didn’t seem to be a satisfied sigh after a delicious meal. “I had to take over after he passed last year.”

Shit. Now he felt even worse. Why did Changkyun have to be so curious? “Sorry…” It was all he could muster up in such an awkward situation.

“It’s fine. As long as you’re not going to have the rest of your ramen.” Hyunwoo nodded toward the boy’s bowl with interest. Changkyun immediately shook his head and pushed the bowl toward Hyunwoo instead. To his surprise and fascination, the man gobbled it up with as much of a vigorous appetite as he had for his first bowl. 

Changkyun wasn’t very hungry anyway. Instead, he was helplessly curious. As Hyunwoo finished up the rest of his bowl, the boy asked, “But isn’t it lonely… being here all the time?”

Hyunwoo glanced at Changkyun from the corner of his eye before slurping up the rest of the broth. Setting the second bowl inside the first, he seemed to be ignoring Changkyun’s question this time. Now that he didn’t have food in front of him he was back to being a man of few words it seemed.

Though instead of feeling guilty for his question this time, Changkyun smiled to himself and reached over for the bowls. Putting them back in their plastic bag, he said, “Don’t worry. I get it.” He tied the bag closed and added quickly, “I’ll leave you alone now.”

Before he could get off the stool, Hyunwoo reached out and grabbed ahold of his arm. Changkyun froze up, confused by the notion until Hyunwoo shook his head and sighed. “You don’t have to go… I’m just…” He started and paused before sighing again. He seemed frustrated with himself. “I’m not… very good at talking with other people.” Hyunwoo let go of Changkyun and tapped on the table top as he tried to find the right words. “So I can make people uncomfortable. But I do like getting to talk to someone.”

Changkyun smiled and settled back into his seat. “That’s good. Because I like having someone to talk to.” He set the bag aside and crossed his arms across the table top. “And you were pretty talkative with me earlier. You’re a good talker.” Changkyun forced his smile through his embarrassment now. If there had been anything he regretted saying most their entire conversation thus far, it was the idiotic phrase ‘good talker’ that fumbled out of his lips just now.

Still, Hyunwoo chuckled to himself and cracked a smile as well. “How did a kid like you end up in this shitty town anyway?”

“Kid like me?” Changkyun whined and peered at Hyunwoo, annoyed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hyunwoo explained, nonchalant. “A naive kid who looks like they grew up in a small town out in the country and could barely last a day on their own in the city.”

The fact he was entirely accurate was what had pierced Changkyun’s pride even more. He pouted and sunk into the table further. “I came to live with my sister.” He mumbled.

Hyunwoo raised a brow and stood from his seat, heading to a small fridge under another work table. Breaking off two cans of soda, he pushed one in front of Changkyun and asked, “But… it didn’t work out?”

Changkyun nodded slowly, reaching for the can and popping the lid open. “She wasn’t there. I have no clue where she is now or if she’s even okay.” He took a sip of the soda, the fizz popping in his mouth. “Just makes me feel like a shitty brother for not being able to help her…”

“How about your parents, would they know?” Hyunwoo asked. His tone was a lot softer now and he simply sat there, fingers tapping his unopened can.

Changkyun shook his head, a somber smile on his lips. “They could care less. If I even mentioned her name around them they’d just get mad. They didn’t even know I’ve been talking to her this whole time.”

“Do they know you’re here?” Hyunwoo suddenly sounded a bit more stern.

The boy shook his head, guilt swallowing him again. Changkyun understood perfectly well just why he sounded that way, why Hyunwoo looked at him with eyes ready to scold him. It was one thing to help out a new guy, it was another thing to help a runaway. 

“I ran away.” Changkyun mumbled, fingers gripping tightly around his can.

“Figured.” Hyunwoo replied and Changkyun looked back at him, surprised. The man seemed so ready to scold him, convince him it was best to go back to his family and away from this town that was ready to devour him at any moment, but he didn’t. Instead, Hyunwoo sat down on the edge of the stool and wiped some more grease and dirt off his body with an equally dirty rag. “So why’d you leave?” He asked and flashed a small grin. “I might not be good at talking but I can listen.”

Changkyun smiled at first, then became nervous. What if he thought Changkyun’s reasons were childish and told him to just go back home? After all, for someone like Hyunwoo who lost a parent and probably went through a lot when they were still so young, running away might be reasonable. But Changkyun’s parents had only his best interests in mind. His father gave him an allowance every month and his mother cooked for him every night. They watched movies together and paid for his books and uniforms. They seemed like such normal, loving parents but Changkyun also knew he never felt loved in that house. All he felt was a burdensome responsibility ever since his sister left. He always had to be the perfect son, a child his parents could brag about to the town. Finally beginning to figure himself out these last few years, and knowing what happened to his sister, he understood he could never belong there.

“It’s kind of complicated…” Changkyun started and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. As much as he wanted to talk about the worries that had been haunting him for the past two years now, he couldn’t.

Though Hyunwoo simply looked him up and down, then stood again. Patting Changkyun’s shoulder, he shook the kid a bit to get rid of his nervousness. “I get it. You don’t have to tell me now.”

“Sorry…” Changkyun bit his lip. He felt so stupid for making this into a bigger deal than it was. If he was talking with Juyeon right now she’d understand just fine and he’d be talking nonstop. He wasn’t quite as comfortable with himself to talk about it with a mere acquaintance like Hyunwoo.

“Don’t apologize. You can tell me when you want.” Hyunwoo tossed the rag aside and reached over, grabbing a tank top off the back of a chair. After he slipped it on, he grabbed some keys from a small bucket and ringed them around his finger. “Here, I’ll give you a ride back.”

Changkyun stood up and looked back down at his unfinished can. “What should I do with this?” He asked as Hyunwoo began wheeling one of the motorcycles out. 

Swinging a leg over the bike, Hyunwoo shrugged. “If you can handle alcohol well you can chug it. Otherwise just leave it.”

“Alcohol?” Changkyun raised a brow and took a closer look at the can. It really was beer that he’d been drinking this whole time. Pushing the can as far away from him as possible, he tensed up and grabbed the plastic bag Hyunjung gave him instead. “You didn’t say it was beer!” Changkyun shouted over the bike’s motor after Hyunwoo started it up.

The guy shrugged again and handed Changkyun a helmet. “Didn’t think you’d have a problem with it.”

“I don’t…” Changkyun mumbled and felt embarrassed again. He was really proving what a naive countryside kid he was in front of Hyunwoo. “Where should I sit?” Changkyun asked as he looked over the bike. It was much bigger now that it was right in front of him, but so was Hyunwoo. It seemed like there was hardly any room for him to sit.

Hyunwoo pointed his thumb behind him and said, “Just climb on back and hold onto me.”

He was joking right? Changkyun held his breath while he slowly approached the bike. Sliding onto the back of the seat, he felt odd with how his legs dangled off the sides. Why did he have to be so short. Leaning forward, he clenched his fists around the back of Hyunwoo’s shirt. It was strange being so close to the guy but this was just enough. Any closer and Changkyun was sure he’d lose his senses.

Then Hyunwoo let go of the handle to reach around and grab ahold of Changkyun’s hands. He pulled the boy closer, moving Changkyun’s hands to his sides instead. “You’ll fall off that way, hold on like this.” He shouted back, fortunately without looking over his shoulder since Changkyun was sure his face was burning red at the moment. Changkyun gripped tightly onto the man’s shirt and jumped once the engine sputtered and the bike sped off. He was pretty certain he saw Hyunwoo smile at that, but was too worried about falling off to care.

They zipped through a few streets and in only a few minutes they were back at the bar. Changkyun slid off the back once they stopped, his thighs sore from the position he had been in the entire time. His body had been so tense that now that he was relaxed on the ground his legs felt wobbly.

Even though he was stopped, the engine still purred as Hyunwoo sat there in front of the bar’s entrance on his bike. “Tell Hyunjung I said thanks.” He told the boy and lifted his foot like he would’ve sped off in seconds had Changkyun not stopped him.

“Wait, Hyunwoo…” He called out and froze up when Hyunwoo actually stopped to listen. When Changkyun didn’t say anything right away, Hyunwoo seemed to take a hint and turned off the bike for the moment. Now the sudden silence made Changkyun feel more awkward about asking what had been on his mind all day. “About the X Clan…”

Though, Hyunwoo blinked and interrupted, confused. “Who told you about that?”

Changkyun stared back at him blankly. They both stared for a while until Changkyun stated the obvious, “You did. Yesterday.” He scratched at his arm and explained, “You said you were recruiting me.”

Hyunwoo mouthed an ‘oh’ and nodded his head a few slow, unsure times. It was clear he didn’t recall saying any of that and now Changkyun felt like an idiot for bringing it up in the first place. Hyunwoo cleared his throat and looked away. “I was probably tipsy when I mentioned it. Don’t worry about it.” It was the first time Hyunwoo actually seemed embarrassed in front of Changkyun.

“What exactly is the X Clan?” Changkyun asked abruptly. “Hyunjung told me a bit but… I still don’t really understand. So I wanted to ask you.” He looked up shyly, though Hyunwoo didn’t seem pleased now that it was brought up.

The man on the bike sighed and nodded his head again. “Look, it’s in the past. It’s not worth the trouble anymore.”

“But…” Changkyun spoke up, then lowered his voice. “I thought maybe it had something to do with my sister. There’d be a clue to where she was if I knew more…” Though he did initially have that concern, it’d be a lie if he said he wasn’t interested in what happened simply because of his cursed curiosity.

Hyunwoo paused for a moment before finally turning his bike back on. Maybe he didn’t want Changkyun to hear what he said,, but he still called out over the bike’s motor, “Let’s talk over some ramen again.” He looked directly at Changkyun and said with plenty of confidence, “I’ll tell you about the X Clan if you tell me what you’re running from.”

 

* * *

 

“He said that?” Hyunjung looked shocked and stopped rubbing the smudges off the glass in her hand. Changkyun had told her about how much he’d talked with Hyunwoo and got to know him a little better. The woman was simply stunned by how much the man had opened up to this kid already. She knew she was right but she never thought she would’ve made such an intuitive decision in getting Changkyun to get Hyunwoo to come out of his shell again.

Changkyun nodded, a small smile spreading across his lips that he tried to hide from the woman across the bar. He’d come back just when Exy and her crew had stopped by again for some drinks so he didn’t have much to do aside from give them refills when they called for him. “Maybe I’ll find out something about Juyeon finally.” Changkyun looked ecstatic, though Hyunjung didn’t seem as happy to hear the news.

“I don’t think you’ll get much from what he’ll tell you though…” Hyunjung mumbled, wary of what Changkyun would learn about the X Clan and what happened in this town just a year ago. “Look, Changkyun, I know you want to find your sister but…” She pursed her lips and set the clean glass down, grabbing another wet glass from the sink. “I don’t think you should get too involved with any of that X Clan stuff.”

“But you told me to talk to Hyunwoo.” Changkyun rebutted.

Hyunjung frowned at the glass in her hands and sighed. “I know, and I’m glad to hear he’s opening up to you… Just be careful what you get yourself into.”

“Kyunnie~!” One of the girls, Dayoung, called from the booth her and Exy’s other girl friends were at. “Bring us another round!” She called out and the other girls cheered.

Changkyun glanced back and was back on his feet in seconds. Pulling out a tray, he waited for Hyunjung to pour the spirits and juices into the mixer before handing it and more glasses off to the boy. He rushed over, setting the tray aside and shaking the mixer for the group of girls who watched, impressed. As he began pouring their drinks, they cooed and praised him.

“You’ve gotten the hang of this pretty fast.” Dayoung said.

Jiyeon grinned at him as she took her drink into her hands. “That’s our Kyunnie after all.”

Soobin motioned to pinch his cheek, but he merely stepped aside and laughed it off.

“By the way,” Exy started and leaned on the table. She peered at Changkyun and lowered her voice. “Who’s this Juyeon you’re looking for? Your girlfriend?” She wiggled her brows and the other girls giggled to themselves in a teasing manner.

Changkyun shook his head fervently and held the tray up to his chest defensively. “No, not at all. I don’t have a girlfriend.” He laughed awkwardly. “She’s my sister.”

“That means Dayoung’s still in luck!” Jiyeon teased and the girls all looked to her with a sinister gleam in their eyes.

Flustered, Dayoung shook her head and retorted, “I never said anything about that!”

“You told me yesterday how cute you think Kyunnie is!” Soobin chided her, leaving the girl blushing in embarrassment.

Dayoung huffed, “At least I’m not as bad as Exy with Hyunwoo…” She muttered and won a sharp glare from their leader. While Soobin laughed at them both, saving Dayoung from getting attacked by the girl across from her, Jiyeon lit up.

“So your sister lives around here? Do you live with her? Is she pretty?” Jiyeon asked so fast Changkyun took a second to process it all.

“Hey what’s with the fifty questions.” Exy muttered and side-eyed the girl next to her. “Don’t try to steal Kyunnie’s sister from him next.” Exy scoffed and explained to Changkyun, “She notorious for stealing guy’s girlfriends.”

Jiyeon winked in return and Changkyun laughed. He felt relieved to hear about Jiyeon’s preferences and lit up. “I think she’d love to have a pretty girlfriend like you Jiyeon.”

“Really?!” Jiyeon sat upright and pushed some hair over her shoulder, smiling from ear to ear. “Do you have her number?”

Changkyun paused and looked away. He tried to smile, but only felt sad again remembering how he had no way to contact her. He shook his head and said, “I don’t really know where she is.” He bit his lip and curled his fingers further into the tray in his arms. “I don’t know her number or her address. I’m trying to find her.”

“What happened to her?” Soobin asked. Changkyun glanced back at them and realized how concerned they all looked. It felt weird being looked at like he was some kicked puppy, but it was a relief to finally get to talk about it a bit.

“I haven’t seen her in three years. Our parents kicked her out…” He tried smiling, but his lips only quivered from the tears he was holding back desperately. He thought he’d be such a loser if he cried in front of a bunch of girls. “They found out she liked girls but she refused to change. They said she was an embarrassment… and she’d be a bad influence on me. So they kicked her out when she was only seventeen.” He cleared his throat and rubbed his eye with his sleeve. It was the first time he’d told anyone about what happened, that he was finally able to let some of what had built up over the years out. “We kept in contact through letters so our parents wouldn’t find out, but when I got here she was gone. I thought she was living in the apartment upstairs…”

Suddenly Changkyun felt a hand on his arm. When he looked up he noticed Jiyeon rubbing at his arm gently, a soft smile on her face. Dayoung tried to smile despite the sad story and added, “You must be such a good little brother if you came all this way on your own to find her.”

Changkyun grinned again, rubbing at his eyes to keep them dry. Then Exy asked, “You said she lived upstairs?” Changkyun nodded, but Exy still looked confused. “I don’t remember if her name was Juyeon, but I do remember a girl who lived there.”

“Really?!” Changkyun’s voice stunned them all. “What did she look like?”

Exy was taken aback, but thought hard on it. Humming, she tried to remember the details. “I think she had long hair. A cute face. She was sort of tall…” None of her descriptions seemed to be very detailed at all and all the girls looked to her for better answers. Then Exy snapped her fingers as she remembered something. “Oh! She worked at a club!”

His sister was working at a club all this time? Changkyun started to feel a knot in his stomach at the thought. He just hoped she was alright.

“What was the name of it…” Exy trailed off and hummed in thought again.

“The 808?” Jiyeon suggested.

Exy shook her head. Then she opened her eyes and lit up, though quickly looked around toward the bar. Leaning in closer, she said in a softer tone, “It was a place called Club Honey.”

Changkyun nodded excitedly. This was the first clue he’d gotten in regards to his sister in a week and even if it led him to some shady club then so be it. “Where is it? Do you have the address?” Changkyun asked, impatient.

Though Exy shook her head and leaned back in her seat. “They’re only open on the weekends. It’s a popular nightclub.” She took a sip of her drink before smirking at Changkyun. “We can get you in this weekend if you want to come with.”

“Yes! I’ll go!” Changkyun agreed before Exy hushed him.

“You can’t let Hyunjung know, no matter what.” She eyed the bar and sighed when the coast was clear. “She’s… not a fan of that place. She would never let you go there.”

Changkyun furrowed his brows and glanced back at the bar where Hyunjung had been earlier. He muttered, “She’s not my mom. I don’t need her permission.”

Exy smirked again and snickered, “Who knew our Kyunnie was such a bad boy.” Finishing the rest of her drink, she slammed the glass onto the table top and proclaimed, “Okay. We’ll all go together this Friday at eleven! How about it girls?” The rest of the table shouted in agreement, everyone excited to have Changkyun come along with them. “Make sure you wear something hot.” Exy winked at Changkyun before shielding her mouth from Dayoung’s view and whispering, “Dayoung will be looking forward to it.” Still, she won a complaint from the girl across from her and responded with a loud laugh. Changkyun smiled at the scene all the while, ecstatic just by the thought he might find his sister again soon. The only thing that stood in his way now was finding something nice to wear with no money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't think i'd take so long on this but we're getting deeper into the story now! new member(s) next chapter for sure..


	4. Front

“Would it be alright if I took Friday off?” Changkyun asked once he’d finished wiping down the table a group of guys used earlier. They’d been there a few hours and Changkyun was surprised yet again at how people would willingly get drunk in the middle of the day.

Hyunjung sat at the bar and flipped through a brochure for some local pizzeria. “Got plans?” She asked.

Changkyun showed a sheepish smile and explained, “Exy and the girls invited me out.” He avoided the details and fibbed so nonchalantly. “They said they wanted to show me around downtown.”

“Ah,” Hyunjung perked up and smirked, giggling, “Dayoung finally asked you out, huh?”

“What?! No!” Changkyun retorted and tossed his rag onto the countertop. He started to wonder if he was somehow leading this girl on.

Hyunjung laughed and pulled out her phone, pulling out a calculator app. “I’m kidding.” She pounded a few different numbers into the device before pursing her lips. Humming to herself, she finally looked back up at Changkyun with a small smile. “I was going to order a pizza for us today since it’s a little late to make lunch, but I don’t think I have enough tips today…” She looked apologetic, unsure of where to go from here.

Now that Changkyun thought about it, Hyunjung always made sure to feed him every day. Even on slow days like today she went out of her way to have lunch with him and prepare something for Hyunwoo as well. Changkyun realized how inconsiderate he’d been all this time and said, “I can make lunch today.”

The woman blinked at him and grinned. “You can cook?”

She seemed doubtful, but Changkyun considered it warranted. He replied, “Not much. But I think I should do something for you for once.”

Hyunjung smiled brightly and reached out. Ruffling Changkyun’s hair, she praised him. “You really are just a sweet kid, aren’t you.” She nodded toward the kitchen and joked, “Just don’t burn the place down.”

It was the first time Changkyun had even been inside the bar’s kitchen really, and he was shocked. Everything was in pristine condition and the room was much bigger than he thought. There was a stovetop and friers with huge vents looming over them. There wasn’t too much in the fridge, but there was plenty in the pantry left untouched. Pulling out some ingredients and finding his way around the place, Changkyun felt comfortable in no time. He eased up with every sound of his knife chopping vegetables and the pan searing some meat. By the time he was plating the food, there was a huge smile across his face.

“It’s ready.” Changkyun stated once he left the kitchen with a few plates in hand. He stopped short when he realized Hyunwoo was at a table with Hyunjung.

Hyunjung looked over and beamed, “Bring it over! Hyunwoo said he’s hungry too.” She teased the guy beside her who hardly looked ashamed to admit he was only here for some free food again.

For some reason cooking for someone other than himself felt so nerve-wrecking, especially now that Hyunwoo was joining them. Still, Changkyun let out a breath and set the plates down before heading back into the kitchen and grabbing the last few side dishes he’d made. When Changkyun finally sat down across from them both, he looked up and realized how stunned they both looked. Did he do something wrong? He pulled his empty plate closer to himself and grabbed a pair of chopsticks quietly. “I don’t know what you guys like but I thought something simple would be alright.”

“Simple?” Hyunjung repeated and chuckled incredulously. She looked over all the dishes, then back to the boy. “This is the biggest meal I’ve had in years… You cooked all of this?”

Changkyun nodded and bit his lips, holding back a proud smile. “I like cooking. It’s relaxing…”

“This is delicious.” Hyunwoo spoke up, food already filling up his plate as he dug right in.

Hyunjung elbowed him lightly and complained, “Why are you eating already? You’re so impatient.”

Hyunwoo shrugged. “It’s food. We’re supposed to eat it right?” He looked to Changkyun for some sort of approval. Changkyun smiled and nodded before grabbing some for himself.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were such a good cook?” Hyunjung was amazed with every bite.

Changkyun shrugged. “I didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Hyunjung sighed in pleasure and frustration. “If I had known you were so good at cooking I would’ve made you the cook sooner.” 

Changkyun became flustered at that comment and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean you can be the new cook for this place!” Hyunjung suggested. She smiled wide and set her utensils down for a moment, pointing over toward the kitchen. “Why do you think we have such a big kitchen? This used to be a restaurant as well until…” She glanced at Hyunwoo and cleared her throat.

“My dad used to be the cook.” Hyunwoo bluntly intervened and shoveled some more chicken into his mouth.

“Now you could be our cook, Changkyun.” Hyunjung chimed. She seemed so excited as if a million ideas were hitting her at once. “We could get this place some more business with some actual food. I think we still have that thing...” She suddenly lit up and stood, walking off toward the closet in the back.

It was quiet between Hyunwoo and Changkyun as they sat there alone. Changkyun looked back at Hyunwoo and the two laughed a bit to themselves when their eyes met. It seemed like they were both just as taken aback by Hyunjung’s sudden enthusiasm for Changkyun’s cooking.

“If you cook like this all the time,” Hyunwoo spoke up, easily winning Changkyun’s attention. “Then you’ve got a lot of talent.” He grinned down at the rest of the food on his plate. “Reminds me of my dad’s food.”

Changkyun felt his chest bubble at the praise, but also at how soft Hyunwoo’s smile in that moment was. It was nice getting to see the guy he always pegged as cold and unreadable with the brightest smile on his face.

“Found it!” Hyunjung rejoined them and held up a standing chalkboard sign proudly. “We used to put this out with the day’s specials listed on it. We can think of some new specials and write them on here…” She trailed off and thought to herself, “Actually, do we still have the chalk?” She mumbled to herself before setting the sign in her spot at the table and disappearing back into the closet. Changkyun and Hyunwoo laughed quietly to each other again.

Then Changkyun’s phone buzzed and he raised a brow at the number. It didn’t look familiar and all it said was unknown caller. The thought that it might be Juyeon calling him hit him and he quickly answered it with hopeful anticipation. “Hello?” Changkyun asked and felt the little smile he’d had fade from his face in seconds.

“Changkyun is that you?” His mother’s voice sounded frantic on the other side of the line. She sighed and scolded her son, “Why have you been ignoring our calls the last few days? We were worried sick something happened to you!”

“Mom I--” Changkyun’s voice trembled as his mind rushed to figure out what to even say. It was true he’d been avoiding his parents’ calls the whole time he’d been in the city, but he had his reasons. Reasons that of course became blurred once he heard how worried his mother seemed. It made him feel nauseous, that awful mix of guilt and fear.

“Changkyun?” His father’s voice suddenly sounded over the phone and Changkyun only became more tense. “Where are you right now? I want you to come home immediately.”

“I… I…” Changkyun stuttered, throat croaking at the sob he was trying to hold back. It really was impossible for him to stand up to his parents. “I can’t…” He tried anyway and gripped tightly at the edge of his seat with one hand.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” His father’s voice boomed over the phone. He could tell his father was angry with him. “You haven’t answered any of our calls. We have no idea where you are or who you’re with.” There was some bickering over the phone between his parents, but Changkyun distinctly heard his father say at some point, “He’s acting just like his sister!”

Changkyun bit his lip, fingers shaky around his phone until he spotted Hyunwoo out of the corner of his eye. He’d nearly forgotten he was still at the bar, still sitting there with Hyunwoo, until the man had held his hand out across the table. Changkyun blinked back his tears and without any thought or hesitation, handed his phone over to the man. 

Hyunwoo brought it to his ear and spoke up in a much more formal, clear tone compared to his minimal mumbling. “Is this Changkyun’s mother?” He asked and Changkyun watched in awe. He couldn’t hear what was being said over the phone himself, but it seemed to be going however Hyunwoo wanted it to. “Yes, he’s with me now. I’m a friend.” He explained to Changkyun’s surprise. Hyunwoo leaned back in his seat, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. “He came to visit me last week and this week we headed to the beach so that’s probably why he didn’t answer.” Hyunwoo glanced at Changkyun, then away again. “We probably won’t be back in town for another week or two so he’s stuck with my family for now. Yeah. Yes, I understand.” There was a pause, and then Hyunwoo handed the phone back, completely unbothered. Once Changkyun took it back and put it up to his ear, Hyunwoo was already back to eating the scraps left on his plate.

“Changkyun?” His mother sounded more assured now and Changkyun hummed in reply. She said, “Be careful out in the sun, alright? Text me at least once a day so I know you’re alright, okay?” The blatant lie Hyunwoo had told his parents seemed to work and Changkyun simply couldn’t believe it. Still, the thought of keeping in contact with his parents left a sick feeling in his gut that only worsened with how obediently he agreed to their demands. When the dreadful call finally ended, Changkyun got up and headed outside. He crouched down on the curb and cupped his face in his hands. His breathing shaky, he whined into the palms of his hands while his eyes felt hot from the tears he didn’t want to let out. But just hearing how pathetic he sounded with every little whine, he couldn’t help it.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo’s voice called from beside him. He just stood there and asked, “You okay?”

Changkyun tried as best he could to sound normal, but failed horribly and croaked, “I’m fine.”

Then it was quiet for a bit, aside from Changkyun’s occasional sniffling, until Hyunwoo sighed. Moving toward his bike parked nearby, he started revving the engine a few times until it finally won Changkyun’s attention. Tossing a helmet his way, he called out, “Here. I know something that’ll help.”

Narrowly catching the helmet, Changkyun blinked a few times, confused by the strange invitation. Still, there was something about the way Hyunwoo didn’t explain what he was thinking, and how Changkyun could never tell what was going on in his head either, that made it easy to take that invitation. Climbing onto the back of the bike once more, Changkyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist and rested his head on his back. Without another word, Hyunwoo zipped away and across town.

They ended up on the outskirts of town, in another run-down area. Though instead of slowing, Hyunwoo sped up as they approached an old, long industrial bridge. Just before they entered the bridge, Hyunwoo veered off the road down a sort of side street, if you could even call it that. Instead, he followed what seemed like an old bike trail that dipped down and ended up on another level, just under where the road had connected to the bridge. There was a wide lane on this level that Hyunwoo followed down to the center, but it didn’t seem to be used by anyone.

They both stopped short of a few signs that read ‘NO TRESPASSING’ and ‘DANGER AHEAD’ and Hyunwoo cut the engine to his bike. Propping it on its stand, the man stepped off while Changkyun had already removed his helmet and headed for the railing, admiring the view.

“They started constructing this part of the bridge years ago,” Hyunwoo explained as he joined Changkyun, leaning on the railing and staring out at the sky fading into various colors. “Got abandoned not long after. I used to come here whenever I needed a break.”

“A break?” Changkyun blinked and pushed the hair that blew into his face out of his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“You know… just…” Hyunwoo stumbled over his words and then paused. Suddenly, he sat down, his legs hanging off the side of the bridge. Changkyun followed his lead and sat beside him. A bar that cut through the railings separated them and Hyunwoo leaned over the bar in front of him, head resting in his arms as he stared off at the city across the water. “When I need to get away from the world.”

Nodding awkwardly, Changkyun looked back out to the water below. He let his legs dangle off the side as well, kicking his feet lightly in the air. They didn’t speak for a while until Changkyun finally felt at peace enough to say something, “Have you ever felt… trapped?”

Changkyun glanced at the other man, though Hyunwoo kept his eyes on the tranquil scene ahead of them. “I guess.” He replied. “Back when my dad was still around. He wanted me to help run the restaurant with him.” Hyunwoo let out a chuckle and took in a long, sharp breath of air. His back rose and fell before Hyunwoo lifted his head and faced Changkyun. “I never wanted to be a part of that dream of his, but I ended up taking over anyway. I guess I’m still trapped in a way.”

“Why don’t you just sell the place then?” Changkyun asked. “You could get more money for your bikes and stuff. Do what you wanna do.”

Surprisingly, Hyunwoo smiled and shook his head. “I could never give that place up. I might not want to be there and run it, but I can’t let go of the thing my dad put everything he had into.”

Changkyun was taken aback by how sentimental the guy actually was for the bar. Hyunwoo had always seemed so disinterested in the place, he never would’ve guessed the meaning it had for him.

“How about you?” Hyunwoo interrupted Changkyun’s thoughts and leaned back, his bare palms on the pavement. “You feel trapped?”

Biting his lip, Changkyun quickly looked away and back down at the water rushing below. It took him a moment, but he swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded quietly. He was expecting Hyunwoo to say something in return, to pry into it, but there was nothing. There was a dead silence between them for a while, until Changkyun finally glanced back. Hyunwoo was still there, staring off at the distance without a word. Maybe this was what Hyunjung saw in Changkyun the other day when she said Hyunwoo could use someone like him. Because Changkyun was patient and willing to listen, Hyunwoo was finally opening up more. And maybe the same could be said for Changkyun as well. With someone like Hyunwoo maybe Changkyun could open up as well.

Leaning on the railing, Changkyun gripped the bar tight. He stared down at the water for a while and then said, “I ran away because I felt like I was drowning at home. It felt like I was faking it every minute I was there.” Sighing under his breath, he relaxed his grip and crossed his arms. “My sister got kicked out a few years ago because my parents were disgusted and embarrassed by her. She was in the middle of high school and they kicked her out all because they found out she liked girls.” Changkyun glanced over at Hyunwoo when the man sat up, though all he did was lean on the railing again with his eyes on the far-off cityscape. 

Changkyun bit his tongue and looked away again. “Ever since then they had all these expectations for me, to be better than she was.” He laughed sadly. “Do you know how hard it is living with the constant fear your own parents will turn on you if you make one mistake? If you let it slip for one second that you…” He held his breath and felt his chest twist up at the thought of finally saying it out loud. “That I like… guys…”

When nothing happened after his confession, no lashing out or yelling and crying like what had happened with his sister, no denial and rejection, Changkyun felt like he couldn’t breathe. There had to be something wrong with what he just said. He’d gone plenty of years keeping it pent up inside until now, believing and being told countless times by his parents and his gossiping neighbors and classmates just how wrong and shameful it was.The fact that there weren’t any repercussions for his confession just now didn’t feel real. Did he actually say it out loud? He looked to Hyunwoo just to make sure, yet the man didn’t look the least bit disturbed or shocked. Nothing like his parents had been that day years ago. Hyunwoo turned to look at Changkyun once he realized how he was staring at him. “Didn’t you hear what I said?” Changkyun asked in disbelief.

Hyunwoo blinked and nodded. “You’re gay and your parents won’t accept you.” Hyunwoo shrugged. Changkyun bit his lip and averted his eyes. It was one thing to go years just thinking it, but hearing it out loud was unsettling. Even if his parents weren’t the ones who found out, it still left him feeling anxious. Then, Changkyun suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and a hand grip his arm tight. Yanked closer to Hyunwoo, Changkyun could feel himself leaning into the man’s side, his body covered in a warmth against the occasional breeze that rolled over them both.

“I don’t know how it’s been for you, but I can listen to what you want to say.” Hyunwoo said softly, though it was loud and clear to Changkyun’s ears. Changkyun glanced up at the man who was still staring off at the city, as if he didn’t even realize how tightly he was holding Changkyun beside him. “You’re safe here.”

Feeling all the tension in his body slowly melt away, Changkyun grinned to himself. He sunk further into Hyunwoo’s side, his head resting comfortably on the man’s shoulder. “I told you you’re a good talker.” He chuckled, trying to mask the shakiness in his voice from how emotional Hyunwoo’s simple response made him. It was already bad enough he let a few tears escape, he didn’t want to look any more like a wreck than he already did.

“You really do remind me of someone I used to know.” Hyunwoo smiled fondly at the other, seemingly lost in some memories.

The two of them had been sitting there for an hour or two, Changkyun letting everything he kept pent up inside out, and by now the sun was setting. As pretty as the sight was, the direct glare from the sun was beginning to hurt both their eyes. They opted to head back to the restaurant before Hyunjung started to worry and had stood up to leave.

Changkyun blinked at Hyunwoo’s comment as he began putting his helmet back on, standing beside the bike. “Really? Who’s that?”

Hyunwoo was sitting on his bike, a hand on the handle though clearly not in a rush to leave. “An old friend of mine. I think you guys could’ve been good friends.”

“Was he in the X Clan?” Changkyun blurted out, incredibly interested in the mysterious friend. “Where is he now?”

Hyunwoo got silent for a moment, staring off at the ground until he replied, “There were six of us. Well, there was a lot more than that, but the six of us were the real X Clan.” He met with Changkyun’s curious glance again and finally began to explain, “We were all friends because we all cared about our city and wanted to help it. But I screwed everything up.” His grip tightened around the handle and for the first time, Changkyun saw Hyunwoo look angry. “They all depended on me and I let them down. And Hyungwon… he…”

“Hyungwon?” Changkyun repeated, voice a careful whisper. 

Still, it seemed to snap Hyunwoo out of it and the man started the motorcycle. “I should take you back.”

Changkyun wanted to ask more about what could have happened that made Hyunwoo so angry in that moment, but he refrained and climbed behind the man. Though the whole ride back Changkyun was bothered by the idea that Hyunwoo, the man who’d been so warm and reliable for Changkyun just moments ago, had somehow done something bad to his old friends.

Either way, the Hyunwoo now was probably a much different person than whoever he’d been a year ago. That was the Hyunwoo he was glad to have in his life at the moment.

Changkyun was also plenty glad he had Hyunwoo there to help him get out of a scolding from Hyunjung for ditching her before they could set up the new menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo the club scene isn't in this one but it will DEFINITELY be in the next one sorry  
> just needed to slip in more moments w shownu oops


	5. Club Honey

“Holy shit!” Exy exclaimed once she got a good look at Changkyun. She looked him up and down several times, mouth dropped in awe. “You really clean up well huh? I barely recognize you!”

“He looks hot, right?” Jiyeon couldn’t hide the proud smirk across her lips. “I had to work with a tight budget, but I think I managed.” She boasted and checked Changkyun out. When the girls had found out Hyunjung had given him some of his pay early to “have a good time”, they immediately sent him off with Jiyeon to find something good to wear for their night out. A few hours of shopping and sitting around while Jiyeon experimented with his hair and makeup and Changkyun was finally ready.

“You think I look alright?” Changkyun smiled sheepishly, shy from how the girls stood around staring at him, whispering and giggling to themselves.

Exy stepped closer and guided the boy toward a mirror in the corner or Jiyeon’s living room. “Take a look for yourself!” She said and watched beside him for his priceless reaction.

It might not have been the reaction Exy had anticipated, but he definitely showed some sort of response. Changkyun stared at his reflection intently, his eyes unsure of where to really look. Everything about him was so different. Stepping closer, Changkyun leaned forward and got a better look at his face now that it was done up in makeup. Eyeliner traced his eyelids, lip gloss subtly popped from his lips, and his skin was clear of any acne.

“Well?” Jiyeon peeked in from his other side, eager to hear more praises.

Changkyun shook his head, speechless. Blinking a few times, he looked back at his outfit and mumbled, “It’s… me?”

Jiyeon and Exy looked at each other and laughed. “Duh,” was all Exy said in reply before she wrapped an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. It felt warm and reassuring, just like the time Hyunwoo had held him close. Now his mind drifted to what Hyunwoo would say if he saw him now. When he caught himself smiling like an idiot in the mirror, Changkyun snapped out of his daydreams.

“I mean it’s…” Changkyun started and let out a chuckle in disbelief. He was dressed in black jeans torn in all the right places, hugging his thighs like they were made just for him. The oversized dark denim jacket he borrowed from Jiyeon stretched over his broader shoulders enough to slip over his smaller frame comfortably. Changkyun amused himself with the thin fringe that hung from each sleeve and across the back, admiring the vintage-looking graphic on the old rock tee Jiyeon picked out. It was his first time wearing jewelry too; a thick choker wrapped around his neck and his wrists adorned with a few metal bracelets. “It’s something I couldn’t even imagine wearing until now.” Changkyun grinned wide at Jiyeon and shouted, “You’re the best!”

Jiyeon smirked more eerily, taking joy in it all. “I know.” She replied and waved a hand in the air like it wasn’t that big of a deal. When Changkyun started fingering some of his hair that had been teased and crimped to perfection, Jiyeon quickly stopped him. “Now don’t go messing it up before we even get to the club.” She laughed.

“Just because we’re taking you to a club to find your sister doesn’t mean you can’t actually go clubbing.” Exy patted the boy’s back firmly and said, “We’re going to make sure you have a great time tonight. Right girls?” She turned to look back at the other three waiting behind them. They hung up their varsity jackets and sneakers for some leather skirts, long v-necks, fishnets, heels, and mini-dresses in bright colors. Though, Jiyeon’s look resembled more of his own since she opted for a t-shirt and leather jacket instead. Still, they all looked amazing and confident, like they had done this countless nights before.

“I’ve never gone clubbing before…” Changkyun muttered as he trailed behind them on their way out. Dayoung had decided to walk with him while the others chattered and joked ahead of them. Though from the way they peeked back at the two and snickered to themselves, it was pretty obvious the girls had made her do it on purpose. “I’m not sure what to expect…” Changkyun laughed awkwardly, though it was the honest truth and it started to worry him the longer they walked away from the safety of indoors.

Dayoung smiled and glanced at him, answering, “You can expect Exy to get wasted and try to dance on stage, that’s for sure.”

“There’s a stage?” Changkyun asked.

Dayoung nodded and hummed. “Club Honey has the best dancers in town. They dance up on platforms and everything.” She motioned her hands to mimic the scene she was describing, but quickly dropped them to wave a finger in Changkyun’s direction. “The only thing you need to remember is to not touch the girls there.”

Changkyun raised a brow. “Why?”

“Let’s just say they have some… tight security there.” Dayoung answered, though it still left Changkyun curious and confused.

“I guess that means people must try to do it often…” Changkyun thought out loud, sounding somewhat upset. If his sister really did work there, if she was one of those dancers or something, then maybe she also would’ve encountered some creepy, drunk guys that got too handsy. It left a sick feeling in his stomach.

Like she had read his mind, Dayoung reassured him, “Don’t worry. If your sister works there then she’s probably never had that problem.”

Changkyun blinked and asked, “What do you mean?”

Though Dayoung merely laughed and walked ahead toward the others. “You’ll see.”

 

* * *

  


When the group finally rounded a building and spotted the club’s bright neon sign out front, Changkyun felt himself become both nervous and excited. There was a long line stretching to the end of the building so Changkyun asked, “How long do you think the wait will be?” He’d never been to a club, let alone a popular one. Being stuck in a line for an hour wasn’t really something he was looking forward to.

“Wait?” Exy perked up and raised a brow. Though the smirk on her face told him she was keeping something from him. “Why should we wait?” She chimed and the group easily walked along the sidewalk beside the line, up to the very front. Each step left Changkyun feeling more and more confused and anxious. The closer they got, the more eyes from guys waiting impatiently had locked onto them. Emphasis on guys. Now that Changkyun got a good look at it, the line was pretty much entirely made up of men.

The group stopped before the bouncer and Exy grinned wide at him. She didn’t say a word, and neither did the man until he spotted Changkyun in the center of their little click. “What’s up with him?” He nodded toward Changkyun, the man’s low commanding voice and husky build pretty intimidating now that it was all directed at the much smaller, naive boy.

Changkyun felt the need to answer, but Exy beat him to it. “He’s with us. He’s harmless, look at him!” She explained and pointed back without even glancing back at Changkyun. Her confidence was astounding.

The man looked skeptical, but after a quick look up and down the boy, he flashed a condescending grin and nodded. “Fine. Enjoy Club Honey ladies.” He welcomed the girls and unhatched the rope separating the line from entry.

Changkyun followed the others inside, though was left to wonder why the man seemed so hostile toward him. The guys at the front of the line seemed to be glaring directly at him as he walked through the doors to the building, but the uncertain feeling in his gut quickly subsided with the house music thumping louder as they walked down the dimly-lit hallway. It was then Changkyun quickly understood the meaning behind all those guys’ behavior.

Two men waiting by another set of doors greeted the girls, and Changkyun, with a short bow and sickeningly sweet smiles. “Welcome!” They shouted over the music before opening the doors and immediately Changkyun’s ears were overwhelmed by intense dance music and the buzz of chattering from inside. Changkyun stood wide-eyed at the top of the balcony the group had walked into. Below was a slick, pristine dancefloor and lounge, decorated in expensive art and modern furniture. In the far end of the room was a stage where a DJ was stationed, huge speakers surrounding the place and a massive LED screen playing mesmerizing videos to match whatever was playing at the moment. On one side of the room was a wide bar with a neon white countertop, a handful of small platforms scattered around the room with beautiful women dancing to the music. That was what really took Changkyun by surprise as he descended down some stairs into the crowd; the whole place was filled with primarily women.

“There are so many girls here!” Changkyun shouted over the music once they all found an empty spot to claim as their own at one of the lounge tables. He actually wasn’t even sure if he could point out more than five men in the crowd.

Soobin laughed beside him and explained, “Of course! This is the biggest club in town because all the girls come here!”

Changkyun nodded along, dumbfounded by the countless women that filled the place. “Why do they all come here?” He asked, though before Soobin could answer, a man approached their table.

“Can I get you anything ladies?” He asked, his voice clear and somehow tender despite the music blaring around them. What Changkyun really understood though was just how handsome the guy was.

Exy quickly leaned forward from her spot on the couch and grinned. “Just get us a bottle for now, Woohyun. Thanks.” She waved as the man nodded and left toward the bar.

“You know him?” Changkyun perked up.

Exy chuckled and pointed toward her chest. “His nametag!” She shouted.

Dayoung nudged the woman beside her. “Well he’s gone now, you don’t have to keep flaunting your chest like that.”

Though Exy merely smirked at her. “Why? Worried our little Kyunnie will stare?” She teased and whispered something else before Dayoung pushed her away and huffed in annoyance. Whatever Exy told her seemed to make her completely flustered, to which Changkyun awkwardly chuckled at.

“So that guy works here then…” Changkyun said to himself and looked out toward the crowd ahead of them.

Soobin leaned over and said, “That’s why this place is so popular with women.” She nodded toward another man walking by with a tray of drinks in hand. “All the guys here are the hottest in town.”

“The girls too!” Jiyeon chimed in with a pleased grin on her face. “It’s pretty much a requirement to be good looking in order to work here. This place has the best eye candy for any girl.”

“Even the owner’s hot!” Soobin added, earning a curious look from Changkyun and a gasp from Exy.

“The owner? So that’s your type Soobin?” Exy shouted from across the couch.

Though Soobin tried defending herself against their gang leader, explaining, “I’ve only seen him a few times, but he’s got this dangerous vibe to him. Don’t you think that’s attractive?”

Exy shrugged and leaned back in her seat. “Not really.”

“If he’s not Hyunwoo of course Exy won’t find him attractive.” Dayoung snickered and Changkyun held back a laugh as the woman started threatening her in response.

Then Changkyun started to think about Hyunwoo again. Of course he wondered what the guy was up to while he himself was out partying right now, but he also started to imagine if Hyunwoo was with them right now. If anything he’d probably feel a bit more comfortable with the man next to him in such a strange environment after how much they bonded the other day. Not to say he didn’t enjoy the girls’ company, he considered himself good friends with them in fact. He couldn’t ignore the wall that he still seemed to put up when he was with them. Though he knew that it was breaking down little by little, with every day he lived without that mask he’d worn every minute of his life back home. If anything, he was extremely thankful to the girls and Hyunwoo both for that.

“I think what also makes this place popular,” Jiyeon interrupted Changkyun’s thoughts, listing her points to be made on her fingers. “They’ve got the best drinks here, the best-looking employees, the best music. What girl wouldn’t want to come here?”

“Not to mention the super small cap they have on guys who can get in. There’s never any creeps here ruining your night trying to get your number or take you home,” Exy added on, proud grin on her face. “This is the best club in town to come to if you just want to have fun and be treated like a queen.”

Like a cue, the server who had approached them earlier returned with a bucket, some glasses, and a bottle. Exy and Dayoung cheered once he popped the bottle and started pouring them drinks, adding a little sexy flare to his routine that had the girls reacting in excitement. Changkyun laughed awkwardly from his spot on the other end of the couch. His first night on the town was already becoming a bit overwhelming for him. Exy handed him a drink after their server left and the group all said cheers together. A few weeks ago if Changkyun had gotten ahold of any alcohol he would’ve instantly set it down and walked away. Now he was sitting there, practically chugging his first round at the persuasion of his friends.

The group joked and laughed together, drinking between every song. Eventually Jiyeon ordered them all some shots and patted Changkyun’s back when he started coughing after what was clearly his first shot ever. The rest of the girls laughed and Changkyun quickly felt himself becoming less tense. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they arrived but at some point he found himself on the dance floor with Jiyeon. Exy and Dayoung had left them first to squeeze into the center of the crowd and “show those girls what real dancing is” while Soobin preferred to wait at their table. Now here Changkyun was, surrounded by a crowd of drunk women having the time of their lives and dancing with them despite having no experience in the art. It was more than likely the alcohol pumping through his system that made him move to the music so easily.

When the song he and Jiyeon were both screaming the lyrics to had finally transitioned into another remixed dance hit, the two stepped aside and made their way to the bar nearby to catch their breaths. They giggled together as they took their seats, Jiyeon fanning herself and pushing her hair over her shoulder while Changkyun wiped some sweat from under his eye.

“Careful!” Jiyeon shouted and swatted his hand away, wiping the sweat for him. “Don’t ruin your makeup. I worked hard on that!” She seemed to be scolding him, but Changkyun merely laughed it off and waited until she finished.

Slowly her attention drifted to a girl past Changkyun at the bar. From what Changkyun could tell when he glanced over to see what Jiyeon was staring at, she was one of the dancers for the club. It seemed like she was taking a break and checking her phone for a moment.

“You think I should tease a little more or offer a shot?” Jiyeon asked, looking to Changkyun for suggestions.

Though the boy looked incredibly lost. “You mean to that girl over there?”

Jiyeon laughed, “Duh. She’s been watching me since we started dancing. I pretended not to notice as much to play it down a bit.” Her eyes flickered toward the girl, then back to Changkyun, excited. “But she’s seriously my type so I think now’s a good time to offer her a drink, right?”

Changkyun shrugged, unsure of what was the best approach. “I guess that sounds alright.” He watched quietly as the girl looked around for a free bartender. Though the only one available at the moment was already talking to a group of girls at the other end of the bar. Steering off-topic, Changkyun asked, “How are you so confident all the time? You know… being out and all that.”

Jiyeon blinked back at Changkyun curiously, surprised by the sudden personal question. Leaning on the bartop, she smiled softly. “Why shouldn’t I be? I’m not worried about what someone thinks when there’s a million people in this city. I never hid it to begin with.” She explained and Changkyun looked shocked to hear it. She added proudly, “If I see someone I’m attracted to, I just go for it.” Her attention diverted when a bartender finally stopped by. Jiyeon ordered two shots, one for herself and one for the dancer a few seats away. When the bartender handed the dancer a shot and nodded back toward Jiyeon, Changkyun’s friend chugged hers down and smirked at the other girl. Next thing he knew, Jiyeon had stood up and left a tip for the bartender, leaving Changkyun with a wink. “See you later.”

Changkyun waved somewhat as the girl disappeared into the crowd again. When he turned in his seat back toward the bar, he realized the dancer was gone as well. Jiyeon must’ve been an expert when it came to flirting and he had to admit he wished he had half as much confidence as her. He could hardly even think about talking to a random guy he found attractive.

Then as fate would have it, the bartender returned to clear the empty glass, and his tip, from the counter. “She left you huh?” The guy said in a light-hearted manner. He looked at Changkyun with a genuine smile on his face, leaning against the bar during a brief moment to catch his breath.

All Changkyun could do was stare dumbfounded. The bartender was one of the hottest guys he’d seen in his life. And he was talking right to Changkyun. Not to his girl friends like the server earlier, but to him specifically. The man had dyed blonde hair and was dressed in a sleek white uniform like all the other workers at the club, but none of the others had the glow that he did. Or the smile. Or the biceps. Changkyun could easily say this man was too good to be true.

“U-Uh… yeah.” Changkyun chuckled awkwardly like an idiot and berated himself for it in his head. “She could’ve at least gotten me a drink before she left.” He tried continuing their small talk, repeating ‘act casual’ in his head and reciting what to say at least four times before saying it out loud.

The man, Wonho judging by his nametag, chuckled and got out another small shot glass, pouring something into it with ease. Handing it off to the boy, Wonho said, “Hope you don’t mind one on the house instead.”

Changkyun was screaming inside his head, much louder than any of the music that was booming throughout the building right now. Did this guy just buy him a drink? But then he didn’t pour one for himself as well, so Changkyun was confused. He wasn’t good at reading these types of situations, he wasn’t like Jiyeon who was a natural at subtle hints like these. Then he thought about how Jiyeon played it with the dancer and brightened up. Taking the glass in hand, he pulled it closer and nodded toward Wonho with a small, playful smile. “Want to have one with me?”

As smooth, or capable in the least, that Changkyun thought that would be, he was quickly smacked in the face with rejection as Wonho smiled and politely declined. “Sorry, I don’t drink on the job.” He laughed as if he didn’t just make Changkyun’s attempt at flirting look pathetic. “You’re going to have to finish that one by yourself.” The man turned away toward the back wall lined with alcohol to grab another bottle of vodka, already working on some other drink without another glance at Changkyun.

While he would’ve liked to sit there and admire how the man’s uniform came with a cut-out over his backside, Changkyun was much too embarrassed with himself to sit there any longer. Downing his shot quickly, he bit back the burn that came after and walked away from the bar.

Though maybe he should’ve considered how getting up after downing a shot in one go when you were already tipsy for the first time in your life, not to mention surrounded by bright flashing lights and music that pulsed across his body, wasn’t the smartest thing to do. Stumbling over his feet, his head spun slightly as he avoided the crowd on the dance floor. Walking along the wall until the brief dizziness faded, it wasn’t long before the hand he used to steady himself with sunk into a curtain and his whole body followed. Next thing he knew, he found himself sitting at a private table hidden away from the rest of the club.

More specifically, he was sitting on someone’s lap, a hand clutching onto the stranger’s shoulder to keep himself from tumbling any further. Changkyun looked up and blinked a few times to get the daze out of his eyes, meeting instantly with the other man’s widened eyes.

“Okay…” The man spoke with a mischievous smirk across his lips. “This is new.”

Changkyun’s cheeks flushed red and he scrambled in the guy’s lap, their legs tangled together and bumping into the table nearby just to make getting away from this situation even more embarrassing than how falling onto the guy’s lap had been in the first place.

“Sorry, I slipped…” Changkyun mumbled an apology, ending in an embarrassed smile.

Changkyun tried getting up until the man raised a brow and leaned closer. Hand wrapped around Changkyun’s waist, the guy looked him up and down with a pleased grin. “What’s the rush? Don’t you think it’s a shot of luck that we met like this?” Leaning over Changkyun, the man grabbed a bottle and started pouring two shots in the closest glasses available. Changkyun was still in this man’s lap, unsure of how to even react in a situation like this. The man looked like he worked here judging by the similarly styled outfit he had on, but there was something different about him. He had blonde hair as well and his eyes were piercing as they looked back at Changkyun, intrigued.

The man held up a shot glass to Changkyun with his gloved hand. At least, his first three fingers including the thumb were covered in a leather glove that stretched across his whole arm up to the shoulder. The other arm sliding up Changkyun’s side was bare and the boy felt frustrated. Was it required of every good-looking employee here to show off their toned arms?

“Speaking of shots, here.” The man wiggled the glass in front of Changkyun’s face until the boy took it from him. Grabbing his own, he smirked back at the boy in his lap and curled his fingers over his side comfortably. “To being lucky.” His glass clinked against Changkyun’s before the man downed the shot with ease.

Hesitant to decline the offer, Changkyun tilted his head back and swallowed a bit. Though before he could finish it off, the man suddenly pulled Changkyun closer and kissed him roughly. It was only a few seconds into the sudden kiss that Changkyun reacted in shock, spitting out the rest of his drink all over the man’s face. Coughing, Changkyun managed to shoot up onto his feet and stumble over another apology. “Oh God, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I mean…” Before the man could get another look at him, or possibly beat him up, Changkyun shouted, “I gotta go.” And ran out from the room.

Why did he have to be such a mess? Was it the alcohol running through him? Was he just so shitty at talking to guys that were at all above-average-looking that he became a human puddle in front of them? Where was everyone?

Changkyun stopped short of their reserved table and realized none of his friends were there anymore. At the very least he’d hoped Soobin would still be here to help him cool down from how much his head was spinning, but she was probably off somewhere enjoying herself too. Looking around briefly to see if he could spot any of the girls, a figure passed by in front of his eyes and headed into the crowd. She was wearing white with long blonde hair, but from the brief profile he’d seen in that fleeting moment he was sure of it; that had to be his sister.

Rushing after her despite the dizziness ringing through his head, his body acted first before his mind. “Juyeon!” Changkyun shouted out over the music, turning a few heads as he pushed past the girls in the crowd and tried to catch up to the girl heading toward a platform. He shouted her name another two or three times until he noticed her climb onto the lighted box with her back to the crowd. Changkyun’s heart raced while his head pounded the closer he got to the speakers blasting another loud house track, but he ignored everything and everyone around him. Reaching out once he approached the box, he carelessly grabbed ahold of the girl’s leg when she turned around and shouted up at her, “Juyeon! It’s me!”

It didn’t take long for his mind to finally catch up and clear up a bit to realize that the girl he just grabbed and shouted at like a maniac was not his sister, but some random girl holding one hand over her skirt defensively and another hand held up in the air. Looking up, Changkyun noticed how the thick bracelet on her wrist lit up bright red and deep down he understood that wasn’t something good. As soon as Changkyun let go and opened his mouth to apologize for his confusion, he felt his body spun around by a strong force and a fist grip twist into his shirt and jacket roughly. Before he could even realize he was being dragged away by someone, he was led toward a back door and practically thrown out into an alley. He ran into a dumpster on the opposite wall and hit his head hard on some side of it.

Leaning weakly against the dumpster, he held his head in pain and looked up when he heard the man who threw him out speak, “If I see you touching any of our girls again I’ll fucking kill you. Got it, asshole?” It was the bartender who was so nice to Changkyun earlier, Wonho if Changkyun recalled correctly. Really his mind was spinning from the pain and the shock and the hundreds of thoughts that popped up at once that it was hard to remember if that was the man’s name. After all, he’d hardly looked like the same beautiful man he was earlier now that he was glaring daggers at Changkyun.

Still, Changkyun felt the need to defend himself. He wasn’t some creepy pervert who thought touching girls was okay. This whole night was just crazy for him. “It wasn’t what you think, I swear!” He shouted out, sounding desperate. “I’m looking for someone who works here, I thought it was--”

He grunted when Wonho punched him in the face, the force enough to leave Changkyun slipping onto the ground below. Holding his nose in pain, he curled up and held back a whine and the tears that burned his eyes.

“If you’re looking for one of our girls then you should bring more guys with you next time.” Wonho flashed a cold smirk and cracked his knuckles. Changkyun nearly shuddered. “I’ll beat all of you scum to death.” Then he left back inside, the door slamming on Changkyun without any sympathy.

His head was throbbing and his nose was bleeding but the only thing he was worried about was how he got Jiyeon’s jacket dirty. Clubbing sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow finally more mx members! can yall guess who the mystery glove man is ahah it's probably easy. Will be revealed next chapter!
> 
> this fic should rly be renamed 'changkyun gets beat up a lot' tbh


	6. Full Throttle

Changkyun had never regretted not getting someone’s number until now. He sat there in the alley, against a brick wall this time instead, looking at his phone for a moment. None of the girls inside probably even knew he’d been kicked out of the club and were having a good time. Not only did he have no hope of finding out more about this place’s connection to his sister, but he couldn’t even enjoy the rest of his night.

He could taste the blood in his mouth and the blood wouldn’t stop leaking from his nose. Changkyun motioned to pinch his nose closed, but the pain was too much. Flinching back, Changkyun groaned as he stood, tucking his phone back into his pockets. That reminded him of how he also didn’t have any money on him for a ride back home. Not like he really wanted one anyway. The last thing he wanted was some nosy, condescending cab driver pointing out how bad he looked. Stumbling out of the alleyway, he avoided a couple as they walked past and stole a few curious glances at the roughed-up boy before they hurried away.

Earlier he’d scrolled past Hyunjung’s name on his phone and had thought about calling her. Though after some careful thinking, that didn’t seem like the best option. Going back to the apartment where she’d probably see him too also wasn’t an option. There was no way he was going to let Hyunjung see him like this after he’d already gone behind her back. All he knew was that Hyunjung didn’t like that place and after his scuffle Changkyun agreed with that sentiment.

Stumbling down the road, Changkyun slowed and groaned as the throbbing came and went. It took about twenty minutes by foot and he was exhausted after, but he made it to the only option he had: Hyunwoo’s garage.

Banging on the shutters with his fist, he called out, “Hyunwoo?” He wanted to say something else, but shouting even just a bit gave him such a headache. Instead, he banged with his fist again, though it was fruitless. No one answered and Changkyun sighed, too tired to move anymore. Sinking to the ground, the boy sat against the garage door and tilted his head back. Bringing his knees to his chest, Changkyun stared up at the starry sky for a while until his head felt heavy and he buried his head in his knees.

Just when he was ready to fall asleep right then and there, Hyunwoo called out, “What are you doing here?” He sounded surprised and when Changkyun lifted his head, he realized how shocked his expression became. Hyunwoo was carrying some plastic bag from some convenience store in his hand, the other in his pocket until he walked over and crouched down, reaching it out to gently check out the boy’s face. “Shit kid, what happened to you?”

“I got kicked out of a club.” Changkyun answered bluntly. Really, he was too tired to even try and come up with something witty.

Though that seemed funny to Hyunwoo either way. The man laughed a bit under his breath, taken by surprise again. “Didn’t think you were some wild partying type.” Helping Changkyun up, he said, “Here, let’s get you cleaned up.” The man dragged Changkyun around the garage and up a staircase in the alleyway. Soon enough they were inside Hyunwoo’s apartment and Changkyun was sitting on some old lumpy couch waiting for Hyunwoo to come back with something to help his nosebleed.

The place didn’t look too bad. Though there were some crushed beer cans all over the place and mail scattered across the table in front of him, the place itself felt cozy. There were photos all over the wall in front of him above the small television, though Changkyun couldn’t make out who was in them. Trying to focus on something that far away just hurt his head.

He’d flinched and held the sore on his head the same time Hyunwoo had returned. The man looked somewhat concerned and asked, “Hurt your head?”

Changkyun nodded and mumbled, “Hit a dumpster when the guy threw me out.” When he looked up, Hyunwoo had already set his things down and was off toward the kitchen. Changkyun let go of his head when the throbbing subsided momentarily, then stared down at his hand in silence. There was blood smeared on his palm, though for some reason it didn’t shock or alert Changkyun. Instead he sat there, staring at the crimson stain before processing what it meant. “Oh,” He mumbled to himself, “I guess I cut my head open.”

“What?!” Hyunwoo’s voice was more startling than anything. When the man rushed over, he handed a towel filled with ice off to the boy and stood behind him on the couch. He couldn’t see his expression, but Changkyun was sure that Hyunwoo was worried judging by his strange tone. The boy flinched when Hyunwoo fingered through the sore spot, the man’s fingers lingering over his scalp before he started dabbing it with some of the toilet paper he’d brought over.

Hyunwoo sighed, “It’s not a big cut. Most of the blood just matted your hair.” He had Changkyun hand the gauze back and rolled some around the boy’s head. Changkyun pinched his face in pain, but did feel slightly better with some pressure on his head. Next thing he knew, Hyunwoo was sitting on the table in front of him, face to face with Changkyun. He checked out Changkyun’s nose, though there wasn’t much he could do at this point. “You split your nose a bit, but other than that everything seems fine.” He peeled a bandage off and carefully laid it across the bridge of Changkyun’s nose, smirking to himself. “Lucky the guy didn’t seriously mess up your face.” Hyunwoo poured some water on the wad of toilet paper in his hand and gently wiped the dried blood off Changkyun’s face. “You’ve got a good face.”

Changkyun could tell by the look on Hyunwoo’s face that he had a bunch of questions for Changkyun, but he clearly wasn’t in the mood to answer them. He was completely worn out.

Hyunwoo seemed to catch the hint and after an awkward silence between them both, he got up and fetched them each a can of beer from the bag he was carrying earlier. “So what’s up with this look?” Hyunwoo asked instead, a small laugh escaping his lips as he checked out Changkyun up and down. He sat back down in front of the kid, not minding the letters and trash on the table under him. “Not your usual style.”

Changkyun leaned back in his seat, body feeling heavy from exhaustion as he sipped at the beer Hyunwoo had offered him. Holding the towel of ice to his head, he pouted a little, sheepishly asking, “Why, is it bad?”

Hyunwoo shook his head and gulped down his can. “No… Just different.” He pointed a finger at Changkyun’s shirt and grinned. “With that jacket on you look like you’re ready to go riding.”

Eyes blown wide, Changkyun was surprised by the comment. He looked down at himself for a moment and cocked his head slightly in disbelief. “Really? Like a motorcycle?”

Hyunwoo said proudly, “Yep.” Then he gulped more of his beer.

Changkyun humbled himself, “I don’t know how to ride one though.”

With a smack of his lips, Hyunwoo crushed the can in his fist and stared back at Changkyun with an intense gaze. “I could teach you.”

Then it was quiet for a moment, the two staring at one another until Changkyun stuttered, “Y-You… teach me how to ride a motorcycle?”

“Who else is going to?” Hyunwoo asked rhetorically. When he realized how unsure Changkyun seemed by the proposal, he leaned on his knees and slouched further in his spot. “If you’re gonna be in the X Clan, you’ll need to know how to ride.”

“You’re letting me join?!” Changkyun’s voice cracked at the sudden proposition. Clearing his throat, he looked away and thumbed at the rim of his half-full can of beer. Changkyun mumbled, “I just thought… you left the X Clan in the past.”

“You know, I thought that was how it was supposed to be,” Hyunwoo replied, a strange confidence to his voice now. “But I’ve been thinking more clearly lately since we started talking.” Hyunwoo stood from his spot. It was hard to see with the glare of the light above him blurring his vision, but Changkyun was sure Hyunwoo was smiling at him. Hyunwoo said, “Thanks to you, Changkyun. I want to revive the X Clan.”

Before Changkyun could say whether he even wanted to join or not, the man tossed his can in a bin and walked off toward another room. He called back, “I’ll get you a pillow and blanket. You can stay the night.”

 

* * *

 

The buzzing from his phone woke Changkyun from a deep sleep. He sat up and groaned at the ache in his back. There was definitely a bruise there now and sleeping on such a lumpy couch all night certainly didn’t help. Changkyun felt another shock when he checked his phone and realized it was already past noon. He’d gotten a few texts from the girls all checking up on him, though luckily they didn’t seem too concerned. They probably just thought Changkyun had gotten back on his own. What he was more surprised about was how Hyunjung hadn’t messaged him at all.

Though right as he thought of Hyunjung, Hyunwoo called over from his spot in the kitchen. “You finally up? You’re a heavy sleeper, huh?” The microwave dinged and Hyunwoo pulled out the leftover pizza he’d heated up for them both. Changkyun got up and scratched at his hair under the bandage, remembering everything that had happened the night before. Hyunwoo took a bite and said with his mouth full, “Don’t worry about work. I told Hyunjung I had to teach you how to ride a bike today.”

Changkyun flashed a questionable look at the guy, wondering how such a strange excuse could get him off work so easily. Grabbing the other slice, Changkyun leaned on the isle counter across from Hyunwoo. The two of them ate silently together until Hyunwoo shoved the rest of the crust into his mouth and dusted his hands off.

“Ready to ride a bike?” Hyunwoo asked, seemingly eager.

Changkyun blinked, his cheeks stuffed with pizza. “Now?” Was all he could manage to say clearly.

Hyunwoo nodded and headed toward the door. “Why not?” He said and laced his boots onto his feet. Grabbing a coat, he looked back at Changkyun who was quickly finishing off his slice and rushing to grab his—well, Jiyeon’s—jacket.

Next thing he knew, Changkyun was staring down Hyunwoo’s motorcycle in the man’s garage. The bike looked much more intimidating now that Changkyun knew he was going to have to be in control of it soon.

“Changkyun,” Hyunwoo called and beckoned the kid over. Handing him a pair of gloves, he explained, “You should always wear some gear. Including pants without holes…” He eyed the pair on Changkyun’s legs and sighed. “But I’ll be riding with you today so it’s fine.”

Guiding the kid around the bike, he handed him a helmet and explained the basics. He said it was like riding a bicycle with a touch of a stick shift car. Changkyun unfortunately had never ridden either of those things. After a single run-through, Hyunwoo swung his leg around and scooted toward the back, making room for the kid in front of him.

“Here, climb on.” He commanded. Changkyun obliged.

As soon as he was on the bike though, his nerves began to overwhelm him. Changkyun himself was in control of this beast now. Everything that Hyunwoo had explained to him was quickly escaping him.

“Okay, so pull the clutch and kick it into neutral. Keep your right hand on the brake.” Hyunwoo directed and leaned slightly over Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun could see the guy behind him through his mirror, feeling even more pressured than he already was. Slipping his hands over each handlebar, his eyes darted between them as he hesitantly pulled the two silver levers toward him. Hyunwoo reached under Changkyun’s arm, twisting the key in the ignition and thumbing over the start button. “I’m going to turn it on now, make sure you’re in neutral.”

Quickly, Changkyun looked down at his foot and after his second try he managed to shift the gear right. At least, he was pretty certain that’s why the ‘N’ lit up on the bike. When the bike suddenly roared and the engine purred from under him, Changkyun jumped in his spot. He caught Hyunwoo laughing to himself in the mirror and sulked to himself.

“Now slowly let go of the clutch.” Hyunwoo yelled over the engine. “Then you’re going to let go of the brake and move down to the first gear when you add some throttle. But make sure you hold the clutch when you shift gears, got it?”

Changkyun was pretty confident he remembered Hyunwoo explaining what all those parts and terms were but in practice he needed a bit more than just words. Staring at all the different buttons and levers, Changkyun bit his lip and held his breath. After a moment of stalling, Hyunwoo finally leaned in closer and reached around the kid. Moving his hands over Changkyun’s, he helped grip the handlebars and show him what to do. In seconds they were moving and Changkyun could feel his heart racing. Though he wanted to pin that on the bike speeding down the street and not at all on the fact Hyunwoo still had his arms wrapped around him, holding his hands tightly.

After a while Hyunwoo let go and gave Changkyun full control of the bike. There were a few moments Hyunwoo had to step in and take over to prevent them from crashing into a wall or a car, but Changkyun could say it was thrilling. Now he started to understand why Hyunwoo liked motorcycles so much; it left Changkyun with a feeling of freedom, like all his problems were blowing away onto the road behind him. He was doing something that made him feel good for once.

“I didn’t think it’d feel like that…” Changkyun stated as the bike cooled down from under him.

Hyunwoo had already slid off and was stripping his gloves and helmet off. He hung up the keys on the wall and said, “Feels good right? Next time you can ride on your own and we can ride together.” He grinned back at the boy. “That’s when riding’s the best.”

Changkyun nodded, enthusiastic about the idea. He stared down at his gloved hands for some time before finally stepping off and back onto land again. A smile was plastered across his face for a while until they made it back into Hyunwoo’s apartment upstairs.

“What do you wanna do for dinner? There’s a few places nearby we could walk to.” Hyunwoo asked and Changkyun stopped short at the top of the steps to Hyunwoo’s door.

“I don’t know if I should stay much longer,” Changkyun revealed and looked down at his feet. “It’s getting late… I feel bad leaving Hyunjung alone all day.”

Hyunwoo chuckled to himself and turned the key into the lock. “You’ll make her feel even worse turning up looking like that.”

Changkyun froze up and felt the bandage over his head again. “Crap. I forgot…” If he went back to the bar now there was no way Hyunjung wouldn’t ask about what happened to him. Pulling the bandages off his head, Changkyun slowed when Hyunwoo looked back and reached out to stop him.

“Hey what are you doing?” Hyunwoo looked puzzled. He tried to reassure the kid and said, “She won’t really be that mad if you explain what happened. It’s Hyunjung after all.”

“I know, but Hyunjung can’t know!” Changkyun explained, desperate eyes staring back at Hyunwoo. With a sigh, Changkyun pulled the rest of the bandage off his head and stared down at the dried blood stained across it. “Exy said that Hyunjung shouldn’t know we went to that club… I don’t think she likes that place. She’d probably be mad at me and the other girls if she found out.”

When he looked back at Hyunwoo, hoping he’d be sympathetic to his reasoning, Changkyun was surprised to see the man staring at him with a cold gaze. Then Hyunwoo muttered, “What was the name of the club you went to?”

Changkyun answered, “Club Honey.”

Hyunwoo bit back a smirk and asked through gritted teeth, “Who was the guy who threw you out? You remember?”

Changkyun hummed to himself, unsure if he should even really answer that question. Still, he didn’t really understand why Hyunwoo looked as intense as he did and replied, “I think his name was… Wonho?”

Hyunwoo scoffed and gripped the railing to the stairs until his knuckles turned white. “That fucking bastard.” Suddenly Hyunwoo grabbed his keys and rushed down the stairs past Changkyun. Changkyun followed after cluelessly, rushing over when he heard the bike start again. He barely caught the helmet tossed his way when Hyunwoo shouted, “That asshole is some piece of work. Get on, I need to talk to him.”

This had been the most Changkyun had ever heard Hyunwoo swear and seeing such a darker side of him honestly scared him a little. Though he didn’t refuse Hyunwoo’s demands and climbed on the back of the bike, gripping tightly around the man when the bike sped off toward downtown.

Within a few minutes Changkyun was back in front of Club Honey, the entrance clear of any bouncer or line of guys waiting to get inside this time. He trailed right behind Hyunwoo as the man parked and stepped inside. It was only sunset so there wasn’t any music blaring or staff waiting around to greet them yet. Instead a few guys stopped and stared in confusion at Hyunwoo moving down the halls with a piercing look in his eyes.

“Do you know this guy?” Changkyun tried asking, getting increasingly worried as they entered the main room that had been packed with girls just the previous night. Now it was practically empty aside from a few girls working on some routines in casual outfits on the main stage and some other workers discussing things in the lounge area. A man ran in after Hyunwoo and Changkyun, grabbing roughly onto Changkyun’s arm and tugging him back.

“You two can’t be here. We’re closed, get out!” The man shouted at them both until Hyunwoo stepped up and swung a fist right at the side of his face. The man shouted and fell back, tripping onto the ground while Changkyun watched in shock.

“Hoseok!” Hyunwoo shouted over the railing at the top of the steps, earning everyone’s attention in seconds. “I know you’re here, I wanna talk to you!”

The girls on stage watched and quietly whispered to each other about what could be going on. The guys in the lounge on the other hand all got up on their feet and eyed Hyunwoo with vicious looks. They looked ready to tear Hyunwoo, and in turn Changkyun, apart.

One of the workers stepped out onto the dancefloor to meet Hyunwoo halfway and chuckled incredulously. “There’s no Hoseok here, but I’d like to know who the fuck you think you are coming in here picking fights.” When Changkyun got to the bottom of the stairs and got a better look at the guy, he realized it was the man who had been serving his table the night before. Changkyun had no idea the people who worked here could be so two-faced.

Hyunwoo didn’t look bothered and looked around the room. “Hoseok! You going to hide behind your douchey new friends or are you going to face me?” Hyunwoo shouted across the room, aggravating the man in front of him more.

“Ignoring me asshole?” The man grumbled and charged at him, only to be knocked onto the ground by Hyunwoo’s display of force.

“Looks like you do have some fight left in you, huh?” Wonho finally answered as he stepped onto the dance floor from the crowd of dancers across the room. He looked Hyunwoo up and down and let out a surprised whistle. “Damn you look like shit Hyunwoo.”

“Hoseok…” Hyunwoo muttered under his breath while the two stood face to face, albet some distance apart.

Wonho glanced over at Changkyun by the stairs behind Hyunwoo and laughed. “Though you don’t look half as bad as that guy.” He looked back to Hyunwoo and raised his brow. “Is that why you’re here? You working for this perv now?”

Changkyun opened his mouth to defend himself, though was cut off when Hyunwoo retorted, “He’s a close friend of mine and you hurt him. I came to get an apology from you.”

“Apology?” Wonho laughed and crossed his arms. “That was just a warning for touching our girls. If I’m sorry for anything it’s for letting him off so easy.” He glanced back at Changkyun and smirked. “I don’t mind showing you what you could’ve gotten last night.” The man cracked his knuckles and stepped forward, stopping when Hyunwoo got between them both.

“You touch my friend again I’ll kick your ass Hoseok.” Hyunwoo threatened.

Wonho sneered, “Oh, what happened to being the peacemaker, Hyunwoo?” Then he suddenly rushed at Hyunwoo, ready to throw a punch at the man until he slipped and fell onto the dance floor. Groaning, he looked up at who tripped him and shouted, “What the fuck?!”

Though the man beside Wonho pushed him down into the floor with the end of his cane. It seemed he’d tripped him with the same cane just moments before as well. Changkyun also noted the long leather glove that clothed his entire right arm and had a sudden strong sense of deja vu.

“You should know better than to fight within the building, Hoseok.” The man looked back at Hyunwoo and blinked. “Hyunwoo? Haven’t seen you in a while. Why are you here?”

Hyunwoo frowned and replied, “Hoseok hurt my friend, Jooheon.” Changkyun glanced at Hyunwoo, wondering just how he knew these two. “I came to get an apology from him.”

Hoseok tried pushing himself up, grumbling “Like hell!” Before the cane dug into his backside deeper.

The man at the other end, Jooheon it seemed, rolled his eyes and shook his head. “You know how stubborn Hoseok is Hyunwoo. I doubt you’ll get an apology.”

“That’s why I have to beat it out of him.” Hyunwoo stepped forward before Jooheon pointed the cane toward him instead.

He sighed. “No, no, no. I can’t let you do that. I’ve got a business to run here!” Then it hit Changkyun; this must have been the club’s owner. That must have been how Changkyun seemed to recognize him.

Jooheon looked at Changkyun and grinned, eyeing him up and down. “Ah, I remember you! You’re the cute guy that fell into my lap last night!”

Then Changkyun knew the real reason he remembered this guy. He thought that whole encounter had just been some dream of his, but apparently it actually happened. Hyunwoo glanced back with a curious, yet displeased look and Changkyun instantly wished Wonho or Hoseok or whatever his name was had just beaten him to death now.

“Usually I’m with my employees when they say a customer is troublesome,” Jooheon started and swung the cane over his shoulder, tapping it over the end of the leather on his arm. “But since your friend was such a good kisser, how about I give him a chance to redeem himself?” Jooheon winked at Changkyun before explaining, “Hyunwoo can fight for his friend’s honor while Hoseok will represent my club’s interests. You two can meet up on the roof Monday evening after the club’s closed and have your little duel.” Jooheon glanced between Hyunwoo and Hoseok, a pleased grin across his lips. “Sound good?”

“Whatever.” Hyunwoo turned around and started heading up the stairs. “Let’s go Changkyun.” He said in passing and Changkyun hurried behind him.

“What? Running away again?” Hoseok called out and scoffed.

Hyunwoo kept walking and waved back without another glance. “I’ll see you Monday.”

Hoseok bit his lip and directed his attention to Changkyun when they met eyes. He shouted, “That guy won’t be there for you when it counts kid! You should forget him before it’s too late!”

It seemed like a personal attack against Hyunwoo from whatever history they had judging by Hyunwoo’s silent yet subtle reaction, and Changkyun had had enough. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around and shouted back with a booming voice, “Hyunwoo’s the greatest friend I’ve had and he’s going to kick your ass!”

When they disappeared behind the doors again and made it outside without getting beat to a pulp, Changkyun let out a sigh of relief. “Warn me next time you decide to do something crazy like that.” He complained, but then smiled and watched Hyunwoo climb on his bike. “But thanks… for defending me.”

Hyunwoo shrugged and returned the favor, “Thanks for defending me too…” He smiled to himself. “No one’s done that in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow jooheon and wonho in the story more???? weird??? look forward to the fight ig


End file.
